Now And Forever
by AshLuvVamp
Summary: Bella meets her best-friends brother after returning from college. How will things go from there?
1. Preface

**_BELLA_**

It has been a tough couple of months for me. If someone asked me about my outlook on life I would have said it was not perfect but it was enough. I had everything I needed, not more not less. My mom, Renee, remarried when I was sixteen and I stayed with them for a while. Phil, my step-dad, was a very nice person. He is like my second dad. My parents got married right after high school and had me a year later. It was when my little sister Renesmee was three months old they got divorced. They were never bitter towards each other. My sister was named after my mom and her high school best friend Esme. I lived with my mom in Arizona since I was a baby along with my sister. My family was an average one. I went to stay with my dad during my junior year in high school and Ness started high school. She had same brown eyes as me but had my mom's blonde-brown hair. She was a lot prettier than me. I met my two best friends there, Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale.

Alice was a hyper person, she was like a pixie. She has brown hair with a little red, brown eyes and was 4'10". Her presence could make anyone cheerful. She looked so delicate but could take care of herself. Alice had two older brothers, her eldest brother, Emmett, went to Columbia University and her other brother went to Dartmouth. Emmett was the oldest and was three years older than her. He was huge and buffy but like a teddy bear. He had brown hair and piercing blue eyes. I had met him when he came home from college for Thanksgiving during our senior year. Her other brother, Edward I had not met since he only came for Christmas and I was in Florida with Renee.

Rose didn't like me at first. She had a hard time trusting people. When she was in California she was raped by her boyfriend, Royce King. She and her twin brother Jasper moved to Forks after that. They both had blonde hair and icy blue eyes. Both of them were gorgeous. Rose started liking me eventually but Jasper and I were close from the very first. He was like my brother. Jazz and Rose were a year older than Ali and I. Rose went off to Cornell and Jazz to University of Pennsylvania. A year later Alice Drexel University in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania while I got a full scholarship to Oxford.

Alice and Jasper had been going out since high school and got an apartment together in Philadelphia. Rose met up with Emmett too and they eventually started dating. They didn't stay that far away from each other anyways.

Then there was Jacob Black. He had a russet complexion, dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. His and my dad were best friends for a long while and he was two years younger than me. He went to MIT after high school. He also got a scholarship since neither of us could actually pay the complete tuition. He was dating Renesmee.

Ness went to Massachusetts School of Professional Psychology after graduating

Studying at Oxford was great until I met them during my last year. Well only a couple of months ago.


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting

**_AN: Links to the pictures of the clothes are on my Profile. Polyvore rocks._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters. I just own the plot._**

* * *

**_BELLA_**

I was returning from England to Forks today. I was going to see all my old friends and my family. I was super excited to see Alice and Rosie! It was summer but a little chill was still there. I was wearing a sky blue Jane Norman Belted Kafta Top with baby blue Mid-Rise Super Skinny Jeans, a multi blue color scarf, and blue Shark Attack Platform heels. My bag was Les Envers Popins Fuchsia with a blue bow, Kenneth Jay Lane Snake Ring, Swallow Triple Necklace turquoise and Blue feather and chain tassel ear cuff.

I was going to meet my sister and Jake at the airport. I hadn't seen them for a whole year. We were all meeting at the Cullen house directly.

I got off the plane and passed through immigration. I waited at the domestic gate after claiming my baggage. After fifteen minutes of waiting I saw Ness and Jake coming over. Jake was in a graphic tee and black skinny jeans, he wore black boat shoe, a hat and a leather jacket. Ness looked absolutely beautiful. She wore an apricot silk dress with an orange suit jacket, nude stiletto pumps, Vintage Great Gatsby Necklace, rose shaped earrings and had an orange printed tote.

As soon as they spotted me they ran over to me. Ness simply jumped on top of me and hugged me tight to her.

"I missed you too sweetie." I whispered in her ear. Ness got off me and Jake pulled me into a big hug. After he put me back on my feet.

"Look at you Bells, finally attained some fashion sense. Ali is going to be proud." Ness said.

"Come on ladies let's move. We can't stay here forever!" Jake said.

We headed towards the car rental place and took a jeep since I had a lot of luggage. On the drive to the Cullen's Ness told me about her course. I was going to meet Charlie's new lady, Sue today. She live on the reservation and has two kids Seth and Leah. Her husband passed away three years ago and she started dating Charlie last year. I didn't get a chance to meet her yet. Jake told me that she was an amazing lady and had the biggest heart.

We finally arrived at the Cullen house. The drive way was over decorated as expected from Ali. Jazz and Ali were standing at the front door. Jasper wore a white full sleeved button-down shirt with a black tie, black pant and grey sneakers. Alice must have made him wear all that, well not the sneakers. Ali wore a black lace bow dress, lace and suede stiletto pumps, flower earing stud, beaded necklace and white bubble ring. Wow I had learned so much about these stuff from Alice! As soon as we got out the car I was attacked by the over active pixie.

"Bella! Bella! Bella!" She started squealing.

"Alie!" I squealed back and heard Jazz chuckle. After she let me go and went for Ness and Jake, Jazz gave me a hug "Missed you Belle."

"Missed you too Jazzy!" I replied.

"Guys lets go in!" Alice said and dragged me in. I greeted Carlisle, Alice's dad with a hug. Carlisle was a doctor and all the nurses had a hard time working around him, they tried to flirt with him even though he was married with three kids and was happy. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. I went to the kitchen to see Esme and Charlotte (Char), Alice and Rose's moms respectively.

"Your mom is in the living room darling." Esme said. She was a very sweet lady and had the biggest of hearts. She had reddish-brown hair and brown eyes. She was an interior designer.

"Mom's here?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah, she is here with Phil." Charlotte said. She was a lawyer. Char had Brown hair and blue eyes. She was very sweet and understanding. She along with her husband moved to Florida after Rose and Jazz moved here.

Hales and Cullens had been friends for a long time so Rose decided to move in with them after that.

I was on my way to the living room when Emmett picked me up in a bear hug. He as so nice and funny. After he put me down he asked "Belly-boo how was England?"

My breath caught up in my throat and I got dizzy. "Belly!" Em shook me.

"Oh sorry. England was great! I enjoyed studying there." I replied. England truly was great until the year but I still didn't let my grades fall.

Emmett removed his grey beanie and moved his hand through his hair. He wore a light blue tee with cargo shorts and black leather sneakers.

Rose came and joined us "Bella I missed you so much."

"Missed ya too Rosie." I said and hugged her.

She was breathtakingly beautiful. Her dress looked like a shirt and skirt. The top part was florescent yellow and bottom was black. It had slits at the sides. She was wearing florescent yellow pumps, beaded necklace like Alice in black, lime green rose earring and wore a bow on her hear.

I went to see me mom and Phil. I ran right into her arms and had to choke back my tears. I was so happy to see my family again and I needed comfort from my mother.

"I missed you mommy." I whispered.

"What about me?" I heard my dad ask.

I giggled and answered him "You too daddy."

My mom had blonde-brown hair and blue eye and my dad brown hair and eyes. I got that form him along with other traits. I hugged Phil and then was introduced to Sue.

"Nice to see you again, last time I saw you, you were a baby." She said.

"Nice to meet you too." She was a very warm person. I had no objection in my dad dating someone as awesome as her. I also like Seth and Leah.

"So Oxford, huh?" Leah asked me while we were talking in the Patio.

"Yeah, it was great." I answered with the best smile I could give.

"I know there is something more, Bella." She said with a sad smile. "I saw you freeze when Emmett asked you about it."

"It was great until recently. I am glad to be back." I said.

"Some guy?" She asked and I gave her a sad smile. "Not exactly." I told her.

"You know, I have experience in that. I don't know what happened but I can tell you my story. It might help." She suggested.

"Sure." I said.

"As a freshman in high school, I began dating, and then fell in love with Sam Uley. We were involved in a serious relationship for three years. During my junior year of high school, Sam disappeared and my life was thrown into upheaval. Two weeks later, Sam reappeared, but gave no explanation for his absence, and from that time forward he was a changed person. I tried to give him space to resolve his problem. When Emily, my cousin came to La Push for a visit, Sam saw her for the first time. That same night, he came to me and broke up with me, and later Emily told me that Sam was pursuing her. I became furious with him and relied on Emily's rejection. But when Emily and Sam engaged in a relationship, I turned completely bitter and blamed them both for my pain."

"He dumped you for your cousin!" I asked out raged at this guy who hurt my –I was hoping- future step-sister!

"You can't fight fate. If you are meant to be you will be and if you aren't there is simply no reason to continue, a relationship can't be one-sided." She told me. "I am happy for them and only after that did I meet Embry." She added with a dreamy smile.

"Good for you. I wasn't actually in a relationship. It was my friend's boyfriend. It had nothing to do with feelings either I am just traumatized about something." I said vaguely not completely ready to tell anyone.

"Tell me when you want to. No pressure." She said making me smile. I really like Leah.

"Bella, Leah why are you two sitting here, come join us." Rose said. We got up and walked to where they were sitting.

"Hey Rose, where is your dad?" I asked not seeing Peter.

"His flight will be here in a while. He got stuck at work." Peter was a doctor. Rose and Jazz got their hair from him and his eyes were coal black.

When I stood in front of Alie she had this look in her eye like she was up to something. Whatever it was it could be good or bad. She goes overboard with everything.

"Bells, have you met Eddie?" She asked.

"Who?" I asked.

"Me. She likes to irritate me by calling me that." a velvety voice said from beside me.

Next to me stood a gorgeous guy in blue-white stripe t-shirt, beige trousers and black Toms Men's Classic Stripe.

He had reddish-brown hair like Esme's and soul piercing green eyes which was unfamiliar. He was simply too good looking.

"You must be Edward I am Bella. Alice told me about you." I said after gaining composure. He didn't answer, just stared at me.

"Eddie-boy!" Emmett said. I saw Jazz kick him.

"Oh hi," he said. As if on cue the doorbell rang and Peter came in. Rose ran to hug him.

We all sat down for dinner.

"So Ali how was Drexel University?" I asked.

"Bella it was great. I mean you know how much I love fashion. I am just sad that I graduated which is a weird thing." She said all hyper-ly.

"I am glad I am done with college." I said.

"What do you plan on doing now?" Edward asked from beside me.

"Nothing much." I told him.

"So moving back to Forks?" Edward asked.

"I am going to New York." I answered warily.

"Really?" Ness asked excitedly.

"I'm going to work for New York Times."

"Really?"

"Yeah." I said.

"Bella that's great!" Mom said

"We're proud of you dear." Dad said.

"So Rose what are you planning?" I tried diverting the attention from me.

"Well I jot a job at Marilyn Model Agency as a model." She answered.

"Cool!" I said.

"Ali?" I asked.

"I am starting my own fashion line!" She squealed. "Psychic."

"Em?" I continued asking. "Well Belly, I am now the CEO of Cullen Enterprise."

"OMG." Emmett had his own company?!

"Where?" I asked all excited.

"The headquarters is at New York." he replied.

"Jazz?" "I started University of Pennsylvania Law School" he answered. Oh yeah he has yet to go through law school.

"What about you Edward?" I asked.

"Huh?" Does he ever pay attention?! Emmett laughed causing all the parents heads to turn our way. They went back into their own conversations soon but Edward hadn't answered yet.

"Your plans?" I prompted. Everyone around me was snickering god knows why.

"Well I am attending Weill Cornell Medical College to become a doctor." He answered.

I turned to Leah "What are you doing?"

"Well Embry and I are moving to LA, I will teach at a kindergarten." She answered.

Dinner went on smoothly. Later Alice suggested we all go out.

We said goodbye to our parents, Seth and Leah had to go home. Ness and Jake were too tired to go anywhere. Mom and Phil left for Florida. We went to the Cullen garage Alice began giving orders.

"Me, Jazz, Rose and Em take my Porsche and Edward and Bella can take the Vanquish."

"Where are we going?" I asked. I didn't know that many places here since I was only here for two years.

"We my dear are going clubbing." Rose said and I froze. A flashback came to my mind, the first moment when my life was turned into a havoc.

I heard a sweet melodious voice call me and someone shake me.

"Uh sorry. I have been dozing out a lot." I said.

Jasper and Edward gave me knowing looks while the rest of them bought it.

"So where is the club?" I asked trying to be enthusiastic.

"Well we are headed to Seattle's Trinity Night Club." Rose answered.

"We are going to Seattle! By the time we reach there it would be night." I shrieked.

I took my cell phone out and searched for the club on Google maps. It was 3 and a half hours away!

"Don't trust Google. We'll be there in two and a half hours." Emmett said.

"Are you trying to scare me? It's working." I said.

"Come on Belle get in the car. We don't have curfew or bed time. We can crash at a hotel if you want." Jasper said trying to console me.

"Fine." I huffed and went to stand by the passenger seat of the Ashton Martin waiting for Edward to unlock the door. He came and held the door open for me to get in. That was unexpected. After getting in we drove off at full speed.

**_EDWARD_**

It was nice to be home from college. I only had two more years of medical school to go. Also I finally got to meet the infamous Bella.

She was gorgeous and kind. Her chocolate brown eyes made me want to melt. I couldn't help but stare at her. She looked nothing like the pictures Ali showed me. Her laugh was mesmerizing. I was glad she was moving to New York.

When Rose mentioned clubbing she froze, she had a panic attack. She tried to play it cool but I wasn't the only one who noticed, Jasper did too.

Once we drove off I decided to start some conversation.

"So, where are you staying in New York?" I asked.

"I will be at some hotel until I get an apartment." She answered.

"Nonsense, you will stay with one of us. Em and Rose live in New York too and I have been there for two years." I said.

"So how is medical school?" She asked.

"It's fine." I answered.

"What is your area of expertise?" She asked.

"Cardio." I answered. "I have an idea, let's play twenty questions. You go first."

"Sure. Um… Favorite color?" She asked.

"Brown." I answered without thinking. It was blue until I saw her. "You?" I prompted.

"Green." She said with a bright pink blush, well look now it changed to pink! Well not actually, brown is safer.

"Favorite movie?" I asked.

"Romeo and Juliet" She said with a sigh.

"Titanic" I said.

"You are the first guy I know who said that!" She laughed and I blushed. "Don't worry I won't tell. I think it's really sweet!"

"Next question." I said.

"Music?"

"Achille-Claude Debussy" I said. I was a huge classical fan. I thought that was better than modern music.

"I like classical too but I like modern too. I'd have to say as off now it is Taylor Swift. It changes from time to time with the mood."

"Food?"

"Alfredo Mostaccioli." She said

"Vanilla Ambrosia" I loved deserts. They were sweet and mouthwatering.

"Favorite number?" She asked.

"Um." I remember Alice telling me her birthday was on 13th. "13"

"20" what? That was my birth date. I couldn't not ask why.

"Well you see I like even number more and 20 is special.

2+0=2; Cancel the 0 from 20=2; Cancel the 2=0; Last 2-0=2

I know that was probably strange, well I am strange ask your sister."

I laughed and moved the next question "Birthday?"

"13 September."

"20 June." I said her eyes widened for a minute and she laughed.

"Full name?" She asked.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen." Well she had to answer too.

"Isabella Marie Swan." She said blushing. _Isabella Marie Cullen_

"Book?" I asked

"Wuthering Heights." Huh she likes classics.

"Frankenstein" I said.

"Tattoos?" She asked. Damn!

"Ya, one. _E_." I answered. "You?"

"I have to answer?" She asked blushing and I nodded "Well I have my name since I will never regret inking that to my body."

"Where?" I asked suddenly curious forgetting have to answer too.

"No, no" she said blushing even more, now I had to know. I raised an eyebrow.

"Well on my …" She hesitated "damn shouldn't have asked about a tattoo!" She kept making me curious. "Where?" I had to know!

"Breast." She said superfast then glared "I don't want anyone to know. Don't dare tell anyone. What about you?"

"Right above my ass." I said at the same speed.

"Next question. Favorite holiday?" She asked.

"Christmas." I answered.

"New Year's." She said.

We were almost there and I had to ask one more question.

"Are you dating anyone? If not when was the last time you did?" I asked.

"No and" she looked down and completed her sentence "Never"

"Same." I said.

Now I knew she was single and I would ask her out before returning to New York and she would be coming.

"Twenty questions is not over but we're almost here." I said.


	3. Chapter 2: Clubing

**_AN: Links to the pictures of the clothes are on my Profile. Polyvore rocks._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters. I just own the plot. This chapter has a little adult scene._**

* * *

**_BELLA_**

I couldn't believe that someone that good-looking never dated anyone. Any girl would fall for his beautiful green orbs and devilish bronze hair. That guy was my best friend's brother and I had a crush on him.

_My first crush._

But there was no chance that someone as awesome as him would like a girl like me especially after the tattoo thing. Well I was drunk!

We reached the club in ten more minutes, all the Cullens drive like maniacs. Well Rose does too. He got out of the car and rushed to my side to open the door before I even had a chance to unbuckle myself. _Gentleman._ Could he be any more perfect?

We walked inside the club waiting for the others to arrive. It was a lively place. The music was loud and everyone was dancing. Edward and I waited by the door for the others.

"So first time at a club?" he asked his voice drowning with the music.

"No I went to one during college. Not a good experience." I answered keeping a close to the truth as possible.

"Bad hangover next morning?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Bad hangover all right just not in the morning." I mumbled under my breath but somehow he still heard it. He was about to ask something when everyone arrived. Alice and Rose pulled me on the dance floor.

That was definitely too much to expect from someone who can't walk strait on her feet.

We were dancing for what felt like an eternity.

"Ali, I'll stand by for a while I am tired." I said over the music.

"Okay." Alice was very tipsy. She had had too many shots of Margaritas. Rose was relatively sober but she had too much beer. Emmett was completely drowned in beer too. They were grinding against each other in the center of the dance floor. Jazz was sipping on a Mojito. Edward was sitting with him and drinking Bourbon. I was the only non-drunk person here.

I went to stand at the corner of the room looking around when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Bella!" a drunk voice said. I turned around to see my old classmate, the lost puppy or Mike.

"Hey Mike. How is everything?" I asked.

"Great! Come on baby let's dance." He said pulling my arm.

"Mike, I don't want to." I said calmly.

"Old times' sake. We can get a room and get it on, if you don't want to dance." He said.

I hated when he thought I had feelings for him, I was just polite.

He pinned me to the wall and put his hand on both sides of my head. I tried to get out but it was simply hard.

"Mike, let me go." I said as calmly as I could.

"Come on babe, don't be like that." I froze when he said _babe, _that word brought back another horrifying memory.

"What's happening over here?" I heard Edward say. I was surprised I could recognize his voice so easily.

I was shaking with fear because of the memory, I didn't want to recall, and I was home and safe.

"Nothing Cullen, me and my girl are just having some fun." I heard Mike say bringing me back to reality, much to my relief.

"Mike, I am going to say it one more time. Let. Me. Go." I said in full rage.

"Come on baby, let's get a room and I will be yours for the night." He said.

"Mike, I don't think you heard her, leave her alone." Edward said.

"Go find something you can fuck yourself. Leave us alone." As Mike said that he crossed the line. I wasn't the only one who was mad at him, Edward was too. He pulled Mike off me and was about to hit him.

"Wait." I said and Edward looked at me like I was mad.

"Why?" He asked and I simply punched Mike and heard his nose break, well maybe my fist too.

"Because I've been wanting to do that since high school." I answered. His face was lit up in the most beautiful smile.

"Woo Bells! Finally grew some balls!" I heard from behind me. A drunk Emmett and sober Jazz were standing there with a drunk Alice and semi-drunk Rosalie.

"Technically she didn't grow balls." Jasper corrected and I blushed though nobody would have noticed. There was a crowd of people who watched me punch Mike and cheered.

"I need a drink." I said.

"So you drink now too? What else did you learn in England?" Rose asked.

"I need one too!" Alice said drunkenly.

"Ali, why don't we get you to a hotel." Jasper said.

"Ok." Alice replied and started kissing Jazz, I saw Edward turn away.

I went to the bar and sat down.

"What can I get you?" the bartender asked and Edward joined me. I noticed Em and Rose had already made their exit.

"Death in the Afternoon." I replied, I barely drank Absinthe based Cocktail.

"Black Velvet" Edward told the bartender. After finishing the drink I started drowning myself in Bananarita. After tons of shots I could feel myself drifting. I had Flirtini, Cosmopolitan, Piña Colada, Sex on the Beach and many other drinks.

"Bella, let's go." Edward said pulling my arm. He was a lot less drunk than I.

"I want to drink more." I whined.

"That's enough for today, let's go." He said with authority in his voice.

He pulled me out of the club and toward the hotel. We stopped at the reception so we could get the keys and went up the elevator.

"You're no fun." I whined on the way up.

"Oh yeah?" he asked in a husky voice. I was suddenly super aware about him and felt him move towards me. He held my left hand and pulled me to him.

"Yeah," I managed to gasp out to answer his old question though it wasn't true. Then he pushed me to the side of the elevator.

"What about now?" He teased in the sexiest voice.

"Nup." I replied popping the 'p'. I was too jittery near him. Then he did the most unexpected thing, he leaned down to kiss me. As soon as his lips touched mine I was a goner. The electric current between us was inciting and I just wanted to melt. My hand made it up to his neck and the other into his soft and irresistible hair. His hand traveled south to my hips. He picked me up and I wrapped my leg around him. The elevator had stopped so he carried me out without breaking the kiss. Wow he had great balance.

He took a key out of his pocket and opened a room. As soon as we were in he locked it and carried me to the bed. He carefully put me on the bed and came on top of me. We started kissing again. For my first kiss this was pretty amazing! His hands traveled upwards and creased my ribs and then slowly my breast. I moaned into his mouth.

I always though being intimate with someone was gross but this feeling was amazing and I couldn't think of anything but him.

I could feel I was soaking wet down _there._

My hands reached the hem of his shirt trying to pull it up. I felt him smile. He pulled away and pulled his shirt off.

His body was perfect. He was not as big and buffy as Emmett but he definitely had muscles. He looked better than Michelangelo's David. I couldn't keep my hands to myself so I pulled him back down and kissed him again. I moved one hand to his hair and let the other grip on his back. He moaned.

"Bella. God y..ou are sexy." He moaned into my mouth. I could feel his erection pressing against my hot soaking center. I wanted him but I wasn't exactly sure.

**_EDWARD_**

When we reached the club Bella was a little jittery. Maybe she didn't like club. As soon everyone else arrived the girls stole her from me. They were dancing. I could see many guys eye Bella and I got really mad. Jasper and I were at the bar drinking. We were both relatively sober. We only had one drink each but my siblings were both drunk and Rose wasn't that sober either. Bella hadn't had a single drink.

I saw the Newton kid making his way towards her after Bella went to the corner. He was obviously drunk but he was always obnoxious. I saw him put his hands both sides of Bella's head, so much for not having a boyfriend. I saw jasper get up from the corner of my eye.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To save Belle. She hates when Mike hits on her." He answered.

"I'll take care of it." I said.

As I walked near them I saw Bella freeze. Mike kept telling me to go away and when Bella asked him to let her go he kept suggesting fucking her! He told me to get someone for myself and that set me off. I pulled him of Bella and was about to punch him when Bella asked me to stop shocking me when I asked why she punched Mike. My mood was immediately uplifted.

Then I noticed everyone had joined us. Em congratulated her about being, well he said "Woo Bells! Finally grew some balls!" "Technically she didn't grow balls." Jasper corrected and she blushed. Then she decided to drink.

Everyone eventually went home but she still didn't stop drinking. He had drink after drink. I finally managed to pull her away. We reached the hotel and went to the reception.

"How may I help you?" an elderly lady asked.

"We need two rooms for the night." I said.

"Sorry we only have one room left." She answered.

"Fine, it will work." I replied. I guess I could sleep on the floor.

"Room 401. Right in front of the elevator." She said with a warm smile. I paid for the room and dragged Bella to the Elevator.

"You're no fun." Bella whined on the way up.

"Oh yeah?" I asked. I could no longer keep myself away from her. I held her hand and pulled her to me.

"Yeah," she gasp out. It was nice to know I also had some effect on her. Then I pushed her to the side of the elevator.

"What about now?" I teased her a little more.

"Nup." she replied. I couldn't control myself anymore I had to kiss her. I leaned down and kissed her. The electric current between us was enflaming. One of her hand snaked to my neck and the other to my hair slightly tugging it. It felt so good. So relaxing. I put my hands on her hips and picked her up. I knew the elevator had stopped so I carried her to the room. As soon as we were in I locked it and carried her to the bed. I carefully put her on the bed making sure not to hurt her and got on top of her. We started kissing again. My first kiss! My hands made their way up to her breast instinctively, who knew I had it in me. My whole body was on fire the moment she moaned.

I never craved someone like I craved her.

I was so damn hard, I wanted her. No, I needed her.

When her hands reached the bottom of my shirt to remove it so I helped her with it.

She pulled me back into the kiss. One of her hands moved to my hair and other gripped on my back.

"Bella. God y..ou are sexy." I moaned into her mouth. I could feel she was soaking wet. I wanted to take her then and there. That was wrong. First, she was drunk. Second, she was my little sister's best friend. Well that didn't count since Ali was dating Jazz. And third, I wanted to do this right. I didn't want her to regret anything the next morning when she woke up. But on the other hand I didn't know if I could keep my hands off her. I wanted to touch her, taste her.

Her kiss made me want to not listen to my rational side. I slowly slipped my hand under her top. She moaned again and I creased her belly. Her legs wrapped around my back. I liked her shoes, creative. I slowly kicked my shoes off.

"Edward." She moaned into my mouth as I pulled away to look at _my Bella_. Where did that come from? I had only known her for a day!

I did believe in love at first sight!

She looked absolutely gorgeous in blue. The color went well with her beautiful, silky ivory skin. I looked into her beautiful dove-like eyes. She was the only woman who would ever get inside my heart. She looked so innocent I just wanted to protect her.

My hands slowly crept upwards, both resting on her beautifully sized breast. My hands travelled back down and I pushed her shirt up and slowly removed it.

She was a sight to see. Her body was perfect. She had on strapless lace blue bra which allowed me to get a good look of her beautiful breast.

"Edward." She moaned and I kissed her again. My hands wandered on the back of her brassiere trying to find a way to open it.

"Front." She gasped pulling away from the kiss. I guess she wanted this too. The rational side of me said she was drunk.

A soon as I removed the piece of clothing that was hiding her beauty from me her plum breast came out. I moved my body lower. Her nipples immediately stiffened. I took her left breast in my mouth and sucked, it gave me the best feeling I'd ever had. I used my hand to massage her right breast. She made the best sound my ears ever heard when I flicked her nipple with my tongue. I switched to sucking her right breast and massaging her left.

Her fingers dug into my head but instead of hurting it gave me pleasure. I decided not to take anymore advantage of her tonight so I went back up and kissed her, holding her to my chest, pulling the covers up and falling asleep with her in my arms.

If she rejected me tomorrow and said this was a mistake I had no idea what I would do.

One thing was clear I was irrevocably in love with this lovely lady in bed with me, my little sister's best friend.


	4. Chapter 3: First Date

**_AN: Links to the pictures of the clothes are on my Profile. Polyvore rocks._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters. I just own the plot._**

* * *

**_EDWARD_**

I woke up with a slightly throbbing head the next morning. My head was between something soft, I turned my head to the side and realized it was someone's breasts! Not just someone, Bella, Bella's breast.

I slowly recalled everything that happened last night. I was shocked when I realized I didn't regret anything but taking advantage of her drunkenness. She was more drunk than I was.

My arms were securely wrapped around her. I moved my head from her breast and made my way up. I wrapped her in my arms and kissed her fore head.

I looked down and noticed we both still had our pants on, which was a good thing.

She started moving in my arms. I saw her eyes slowly flutter and she rolled onto her side facing me. She tried to stretch and froze, probably feeling my hand on her.

I heard her gasp and look down then blush.

"Beautiful." I murmured. She slowly looked up.

"Good morning beautiful." I whispered.

"Morning." She whispered back.

She was quiet for a few minutes and then looked at my face "Edward, I have no idea what happened last night but," she started but I stopped her.

"It's okay Bella. If you think this all was a mistake it's totally fine. I mean you were drunk, very drunk. I shouldn't have done anything. But I can't lie and say I regret it, I don't regret a second of last night. I liked you the moment I looked into your eyes yesterday. I really like you and I know it's you might not feel that way. I really hope this doesn't ruin the friendship we have." I said. I knew expecting her to feel something for me wasn't right. For all I know she might think of me like an older brother!

"But I like you too." She whined and I smiled like a little boy in a candy store.

"What time is it?" she asked. I looked at the bedside clock.

"5:15" I answered.

"We have a couple of hours." she mumbled and I smiled.

"When did we go to bed last night?" she asked.

"Yeah someone had to keep record if the time yesterday. You know with you drinking that much any guy could have taken advantage of you." I teased her.

"I asked you when we went to bed!" she said. "Well let's see, we left at midnight but with our late night endeavors we slept at one in the morning." I only had four hours of sleep but I had never felt better.

"I don't actually remember much." She teased and I growled.

"I'll remind you just fine." I purred into her delicious ears.

I started kissing her with as much passion as I could put into it. Her hand wrapped around neck as she moaned. I rolled us so I was hovering on top of her. She was the most beautiful creature in the universe.

I started kissing all over her face as she moaned louder. I nibbled on her ear and she let out the most enthralling sound I'd ever heard. I slowly moved lower down. I kissed her neck and sucked on her collar bone. Her head dipped further into the pillow and her hands pulled on my hair.

My hands travelled lower to her breasts and I kneaded them rubbing my thumb over her nipples and areola. I heard her gasp and then she whimpered. I looked up and saw a deep red blush on her face, well it did spread to her desirable breast. Her nipple stood out, bright pink. Guess she just noticed she was shirtless too.

I latched my mouth on her left breast and sucked on it, we were both moaning. I was brick hard and she was soaking wet. I toyed with her nipple by skimming it with my tongue and played with her right breast like a child playing with play dough. I switched to her other breast and she moaned loudly and I joined her.

After a while I was really in need of her mouth so I went up her beautiful body and kissed her lips. Her lips were swollen with all the kissing. We were both gasping by the time we finished.

"Remember now?" I teased.

"I am not sure." She teased back and then sighed "I should go take a shower. We have to return or else everyone will be worried."

"I don't want to let you go!" I whined like a five year old. She smiled and gave me a peck on the lips and got up taking the sheets with her.

"You know the sheets aren't hiding anything I haven't seen already from me." I said teasing her and she blushed bright red. On her way towards the bathroom she wobbled.

I sighed. _When did __**I**__ get this fucking lucky?_

It was 6 am. We made out for forty-five minutes.

She came out in a towel and her jeans from yesterday.

"Take a shower I will wait in the lobby with everyone else." She said.

"Nobody will be downstairs. Wait for me and then we can go grab something to eat somewhere." I replied with a grin.

I went into the bathroom and took a quick shower, dried myself and changed. When I came out Bella was already dressed and her hair was dried.

We went downstairs but no one else was down. Bella took her phone out and called Alice.

"Alice said to go have breakfast alone, they are apparently very sleepy." She told me once she got off the phone. I really didn't want to think of my little sister doing what I was doing few minutes ago, I knew she did more than just that. That grossed me out.

"What do you want to do?" I asked her taking a hold of her hand and dragging her with me to the reception. After checking out I dragged her out with me.

"Wait, shouldn't we check for Rose and Em?" she asked. Ah! Those two were hopeless.

"They are probably still sleeping and if not they are still not getting out of bed. They are probably doing what we were but in more details." I said with a chuckle.

"Hey! I don't want to hear that." She said punching my hand playfully.

"So, what do you want to do?" I asked again.

"I can't start my day without coffee. Is there a café nearby?" she asked.

"Yeah." I said and lead her to Caffe Umbria.

"What do you want?" I asked her.

"Cappucino Alla Cacao" she answered.

"With?" I prompted.

"No, I am fine." She said and I raised my eyebrow. She huffed and said "A croissant won't hurt."

I smiled and we got our orders and sat down by the window. I got a Café Latte and a bagel.

"How much was my share?" she suddenly asked. Why was she asking that? Did she really think I was going to let her pay?

"Bella you are not paying." I said. She tried arguing but I stopped her.

"You see I was raised with manners and I am not about to let you pay. It is like our first date." I told her and she smiled brightly.

"It is?" she asked in an amused voice.

"Of course. But I am not about to let my girlfriend pay for coffee." It sounded great to call her that.

"Is that what I am, your girlfriend?" she asked teasing me.

"Yeah, there is no escaping." I teased back.

"So Bella, tell me how studying at Oxford University was like." I asked.

"It was amazing. The course was great. I learned a lot, I also got a teaching degree." She said. She was a really independent woman.

I remember Ali complaining about Bella not letting her buy stuff for Bella when they went shopping. I planned on showering her with gifts.

"How is medical school?" she asked me.

"It's nice. I have wanted to be a doctor since I was a kid. My dad is my role model and you already asked that." I told her.

"Carlisle is a really wonderful man." She said. My parents loved her, they always said that she was a wonderful girl and had an amazing influence on Alice. She was more amazing than I expected. My phone started to vibrate in my pocket. It was from Alice.

"Where are you?" Alice asked.

"Morning to you to Ali." I said. "Since you ditched Bella I accompanied her to breakfast." Bella giggled at that.

"So are you guy like together?" she asked catching me off-guard.

"What?" I asked kind of shocked.

"Oh, come on. It was obvious you two like each other and I have been trying to hook you two up for years but you guys were never at the same place at the same time." She said with a giggle.

"You tried to set us up?" I asked in disbelieve "multiple times." I saw Bella's eyes widen and then she burst into laughter.

"Not just me, bro. Em, Rose and Jazz." She replied. I rolled my eyes. It was typical Alice.

"Give Bella the phone. Oh and get back to the club, we got to get our cars and go back." She said.

I handed Bella the phone. "Hey Ali." She said and then blushed red. I could only imagine what my sister asked. "Yeah, see ya." She said and hung up.

"Let's go." She said looking at me. I held her hand and we walked towards the club.

After reaching the club we pilled in the cars and drove back to Forks.

"So when are you going to New York?" I asked my _Girlfriend. _I could feel myself get giddy at that thought.

"August 25. I have to find an apartment too. I start working September. When do you get back?" she asked.

"I was going to go back at the same time around. My semester starts 3 September." I answered staring at her angelic face.

"So, have you thought about where you'll be staying?" I asked.

"Hotel, definitely a hotel! There is no way I'll be pilling on top of anyone, and Rose and Em are disturbing. The last time I was around them. Ew!" She said.

"I know. They are quite disgusting." I agreed.

"I also want to go sightseeing. I have never been to the east coast, well New York. I have been to Florida." She admitted.

"I'll be your tour guide." I replied with a crooked grin.

The rest of the car ride was uneventful. We reached my house soon enough and the rest came in.

"Come on Bells, let's go upstairs to my room. We have to discuss what we are to this week." My annoying sister pulled Bella op to her room.

All the guys went to the game room.

"So, Eddie." Emmett started.

"Do not call me Eddie!" I growled at him.

"Fine! So what did you and Belly do after we left?" Emmett asked suggestively. There was no way in hell I was telling them, it was supposed to be a cherished private memory. I could only hope Bella didn't tell the girls.

"Had a few drinks," I answered.

"Bella doesn't drink." Jasper said shocked.

"She had more than me." I replied truthfully.

"Wow, little Belle is all grown up" he said in wonder.

"Yeah, she didn't even have wine the last time I met her." Emmett said.

"Anyways, is that all you did?" Jasper asked.

"Since all of you ditched us we went to grab coffee this morning." I said again truthfully skipping on the best part of our time together. "Like on a date?" Jazz prompted again.

"Yeah." I said slightly blushing.

"Our little Eddie had his first date, awe." Emmett said.

We started playing video games. In a while the girls came down with Alice squealing.

"What?" Em asked impatiently.

"We are all going to LA!" Rose said.

"When do we leave?" Jasper asked. "Since we would all be heading to the east coast soon we are leaving tomorrow." Bella answered and then said "Well, I got to get home. I'll see you all tomorrow."

"We leave at noon." Alice said. "Ali?" Bella asked.

"See you Bells." My sister said.

"You are my ride!" Bella told her.

"Edward, please drop Bella home." Alice told me with a wink.

**_BELLA_**

After reaching the Cullens place Alice dragged me up to her room.

"Spill!" Rose said.

"What?" I asked all tense. Did they sense that something happened in England?

"You and my brother silly." Alice said.

"Oh. Well after you guys ditched us we had tons, well I had tons of drinks. This morning we had coffee." I said skipping on the night.

"Sorry, but you should appreciate it. I know my brother likes you. Well I knew since yesterday when you guys met." She said.

"I like him too." I said blushing.

"We know. We tried to set you two up so long ago." Rose said.

"So what are we up to?" I asked changing the subject.

"I see you are changing subject but its fine." Rose said.

"L.A." Alice said.

"Cool when should we leave?" I asked.

"Today!" Alice said jumping up and down.

"Ali, it's already past noon and we need to pack. We can leave tomorrow noon." I suggested.

"Tell Ness and Jake to pack up too." Rose said and I nodded.

"So Rose, how is your work going?" I asked.

"I am modeling for Stella McCartney at Milan." She said.

"That is great! I'm so proud honey!" I said.

"I leave next month and come back in October." She said.

"We need to throw you a going away party." Ali said.

"So Psychic, huh?" I asked Ali.

"Not like that. It's Psy-Chic." She told me.

"I always knew you would do something great in the fashion like." I said.

"And I knew your writing will take you far." She shot back at me.

"New York Times, Bells. NYT!" Rose said.

"I'm working as an Editor at the paper!" I said excitedly.

"Holly shit!" Rose said.

"I got the highest in my year at Oxford." I said proudly.

"I'm so proud Bells." Alice said.

"I should head home. I have to pack." I said.

"No, I will pack." Alice said.

"Ali, how do you like what I'm wearing?" I asked.

"It's awesome Bells." She replied.

"Then I'm packing. My fashion sense has improved Ali."

"Fine, but nice clothes." She warned.

"Promise." I replied.

"How many days trip?" Rose asked.

"A week." Ali replied.

We went downstairs and told the boys. Before leaving Ali bailed on me and had Edward give me a ride home. Not that I minded.

We got into his Ashton Martin and headed towards my house.

"What's your address?" he asked.

"775 K St," I replied and he nodded.

"Bella, I was thinking maybe we could go on a proper date tonight." He suggested.

"Sounds good to me." I replied, it sounded amazing to me.

"Be ready around three." He said.

"Three? Why would we go on a date at three in the afternoon?" I asked.

"Well I want to show you something and then take you to dinner." He said with a breath taking crooked grin.

"I have to pack." I reminded him "You do too."

"Well we have enough time." He told me.

"Okay, where are we going?" I asked.

"Surprise." He said.

"I hate surprises." I huffed and he chuckled.

"Dress casual. A lot of walking is required." He warned me.

"Okay." I replied. We were already at my house. I turned to get out but Edward caught my hand.

"Don't I get a goodbye kiss?" he asked with a pout. I gave him as peck on the lips and got out.

"Bye, see you in three hours." I said.

"I will be counting down the minutes." He said melting my heart.

I walked in the house and searched for my dad. My dad's house was only two bedroom so Ness and I had to share a room.

"Dad?" I called while walking in the living room. Dad was watching TV. Some game was on.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"We are all going to LA tomorrow." I said.

"Have fun." He said.

"Dad, I kind of have a date with Edward today," I hesitantly told him.

"Edward is a very nice boy, well man. He never caused any havocs in town and he was never caught underage drinking either. I like him. I have no problem with you going out with him. I just have to get used to you growing up. You are no longer my baby girl." He said with tears in his eyes. I hugged him tightly.

"I will always be your little girl don't ever forget that daddy. I love so much." I told him.

"I love you too, Bells. More than you know." My father wasn't very good with expressing feelings and him saying that meant a lot to me. I kissed his cheek and asked "Where is Ness?"

"Out at La Push. She will be back by five." He said.

"'Kay. I'll be leaving at three. I'll call her." I told him.

"Date at three?" he asked surprised.

"Edward wanted to show me something." I told him.

"Oh." He replied. "I'll go pack for tomorrow." I said and went up.

I took out a suitcase and packed a few of my clothes in it. I put my makeup bag in it and packed another bag for shoes. I was done packing by two. I also packed my laptop and iPad in my Vera Bradley Laptop Portfolio. The bag matched with my iPad cover. My laptop was a 13" MacBook Pro.

I was about to pick my clothes for my first date when my phone rang.

"Hello Ali," I said after picking it up.

"Bella, you will not wear jeans and a top with sneakers on your first date. Pick out a dress and heels. Please if you love me." Alice said.

"Ali.." I started, "You wear that or else I will pack for your trip." She blackmailed.

"Fine." I huffed. "Send me a picture of you outfit." She ordered and ended the call.

I took out a RENÉ DERHY LESLEY CORAL FUSHION Dress and paired it with London Trash Ceres Pump in Crimson. I put on an orange flower bead bracelet SOURPUSS LIMITED EDITION RED ROSE EARRINGS. I took my Oasis Pleated Mid Orange Tote Bag and put my Boohoo Emily Lace Up Canvas Trainer and cell phone in it. I applied red lipstick and a little gloss and eyeliner and mascara. I used W_onderstruck _the perfume by Taylor Swift and then texted Ness about the trip to LA and my date. She immediately texted me back.

_I will pack as soon as I am back from Jakes after helping him pack. Good luck on your date._

_-Ness_

I looked myself in the mirror once more. My hair were down in its natural curl. The bell rang and I made my way down with my bag.

I came down the stairs and saw Charlie and Edward talking.

"Hey," I greeted.

"Hi, you look gorgeous." He said and I blushed.

"You look good too." I replied. He wore a black dress shirt and beige dress shirt black dress shoes and sports watch.

"I'll drop her home after dinner." Edward told my dad.

"Don't worry. Have fun kids." Dad replied. Dad was really happy about me going out with Edward. Edward was a very good guy according to dad.

We got to his car and Edward opened the door for me. I thanked him and got in. After her sat down in the driver's seat I asked "Where are we going?"

"Surprise. Are you sure you can walk a lot in heels? I mean a lot. You can still change your shoes no matter how gorgeous you look. Comfort is a factor." He said. I was touched by his caring nature.

"Don't worry. Are you sure you can walk in dress shoes?" I teased.

"No that's why I sneaked my Converse in." he said and opened the dash board in front of me where his Chuck Taylor's lay in a plastic bag. I burst up in laughter.

"What? I did say comfort was a factor and Alice won't let me dress comfortably." He said.

"Of course Alice intrudes! She called me and told me not to wear sneakers and jeans or she would pack my bags for our trip. She is a scheming little pixie. I brought my Canvas Trainers." I replied and he smiled.

We took Highway 101 North and Highway 110 until the pavement ended. "Where are we?" I asked.

"We have to hike to get to the spot I want to show you." He replied.

"Damn! I should have sneaked jeans in too!" I said and he chuckled.

We both changed into more comfortable shoes. He opened my door and I walked towards the trail.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Following the trail." I replied.

"Love, we are not following the trail" he said. Two things shocked me. First, we weren't going to follow the trail. Second, he called me love.

"Off the trial." I shuttered. I heard him chuckle and he grabbed my hand and pulled me with him.

"I won't let you get lost. I promise." He said.

We walked for what seemed a hundred miles of me tripping and him helping me when finally stopped.

"Close your eyes." He said.

"I am clumsy." I replied. "I know." He whispered and covered eyes and guided me somewhere. When he removed his hands I was awe-struck. I walked through the soft grass, swaying flowers, and warmglided air.

It was a small meadow. It was perfectly rounded, and filled with wildflowers- violet, yellow and soft white. I could hear waterfall somewhere near.

"It's beautiful." I whispered.

"Not with you standing over here." He whispered in my neck and I almost moaned.

"Honestly, how many miles did we walk?" I asked while we sat down.

"Exactly five." He answered and laid down. He pulled me by the elbow and I dropped on top of him.

"Did I hurt you?" I asked frantically.

"I pulled you down, didn't I? And no you didn't hurt me." He said with a smile.

We both looked at the sky. He was laying on the grass and me on top of him with his hand wrapped on around me and mine on top of his.

"Do you see the cloud there?" he said into my ears pointing at the cloud which looked like a heart shape.

"Yeah, the heart right?" I asked to clarify.

"Yeah, though our heart doesn't actually look like that." He teased and sat up with me. I got off him to turn towards him and stuck my tongue out.

"Oh no, take that in before I claim it. I wouldn't be giving it back that easily." He teased again.

"You were saying?" I asked.

"I love you." He said looking right into my eyes. I froze. I knew I loved him too but wasn't it too early? We just met yesterday!

"You don't have to feel obliged to reply, I just had to tell you. I know it is early but there is something called love at first sight." he said.

"But I love you too." I whined. We both laughed after realizing I said the same thing this morning but instead of love it was like.

"And so the lion fell in love with the lamb." He whispered leaning in.  
"What a stupid lamb." I breathed out.  
"What a sick, masochistic lion." He said before kissing me.

We kept kissing and kissing, his hand creasing my body over my dress and mine his.

When we finally stopped it was near dark.

"Another day ends." He whispered.

"Without the dark, we could never see the stars" I said.

We made it back to his car before dark and drove off to have dinner. I soothed my hair and looked at him catching him looking at me. He looked back at the road.

In fifty minutes we were in Port Angeles. Edward stopped the car in front of a restaurant. _La Bella Italia._

He opened my door just as was about to open it.

"You know I have hands, right?" I asked told him while making our way towards the restaurant.

"Yes but I like doing these things for you and I would very much appreciate it if you let me do this. You are a special lady and you need be treated that way." I could feel the adoration in his voice and I blushed.

He opened the door of the restaurant for me and wrapped his hand around my waist. The hostess was eyeing him and probably had no idea I was standing there.

"Tale for two." He said in the most alluring voice. She looked at me with a disgusted expression and he tightened his hand around me. She took us to a table where four people could easily sit, I was about to sit when Edward pulled me back. "Somewhere more private." He said.

She took us to a corner near the window. "Your server will be here shortly." She said in a sickly sweet voice and shot me a glare.

Edward gave me a kiss before sitting down. I saw someone familiar walk towards us.

"Welcome to La Bella Italia. I will be your server tonight." He said.

"Hey Bella! Long time. Cullen?" He asked.

"Stephens." Edward nodded. Then it hit me we had bio together in high school. He was Lee Stephens.

"Hi Lee." I said politely.

"I won't intrude. So anything I can get for you?" he asked us.

"I'll have a coke, you?" Edward asked me.

"Same." I replied. "Food?" he asked.

"Mushroom Ravioli." I said.

"Two cokes and mushroom ravioli." Edward told Lee.

"Coming right up." Lee said and winked at me. I swear I heard Edward growl.

After he came back with our cokes we started talking. Edward was really easy to talk to. He would listen to what I had to say and was understanding.

"So, any plans for LA?" he asked.

"Beach, beach and beach." I replied. I was really looking forward to seeing a tons of sun. Forks wasn't that sunny in the summer either I missed the sun.

"You sure Alice will let you do that?" he asked in a teasing manner. I banged my head against the table just as Lee came. He had a smirk on his face for some reason.

"Here you go." He said putting the food in front of us.

"So, Lee. How is Samantha?" I asked remembering his girlfriend. I saw Edward smirk from the corner of my eyes.

"I don't know. She went to Chicago four years ago." He said looking down and walked away.

"Nice." Edward said.

"Huh?" I said I really had no idea what just happened.

"Bringing up the ex." He prompted.

"Oh my god. I need to apologize. That wasn't nice." I said frantically.

"Hitting on someone else's girlfriend isn't nice either." He replied.

"Whose?" I asked.

"Seriously? You didn't notice him hitting on you?" he asked like that was obvious.

"No. he was hitting on me?" I was dumbfounded "Well then he deserved that." I came to a conclusion.

Rest of the evening was uneventful and yet fantastic. I couldn't think of a better first date. He even helped me out of my seat after dinner.

"Can I drive?" I asked when we reached the car.

"Sure?" he asked and I nodded. We got in and drove to my house. He drove faster than me so it took about an hour to get home. He got out to open the door for me. He kissed me goodnight and drove off.

I went to the front door and went in.

"Hey Bells." Dad called.

"Hi, Ness home?" I asked. He pointed upstairs.

"Thanks. We'll go to bed soon. We leave at noon tomorrow." I told dad.

"Okay." He replied.

I reached upstairs and saw Ness on her bed waiting eagerly.

"So, how was it?" she asked.

"Amazing!" I replied and she squealed. She was hyper not like Alice but hyper.

"All packed?" I asked and she nodded.

"I have a present for you in LA. It was originally going to be shipped to you but since we are going there you can have it." I told her. "Your birthday does fall during our trip so you don't get a late birthday present anymore."

We went to bed really soon especially because of the little sleep I had the night before and the jet lag.


	5. Chapter 4: Road Trip

**_AN: Links to the pictures of the clothes are on my Profile. Polyvore rocks._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters. I just own the plot._**

* * *

**_BELLA_**

I woke up at eight the next morning and saw my little sister was fast asleep. Her hair was really messy and she had a goofy smile on her face. I froze when I heard her moan. My baby sister was having a sex dream!

I tiptoed out of the room after grabbing my bag of toiletries. I took a hot shower to calm my pulse and relax a little. I got dressed quickly. I wore a bright yellow sweetheart neckline top from target and bright pink high-waisted denim shorts. I put my laptop bag in my suitcase. I took out my white Rebecca Minkoff Quinn Buckett. I put my white Marc by Marc Jacobs Cat Eye Sunglasses in it and cell phone in my pocket. I put on a mink fur on brass metal cuff, Kate Spade New York Pinata Park Rink, I Love Paris Sterling Silver pendent and Amrita Singh Prince Street hoop in pink. I wore my Roberto Botella sling back sandal heels and went down stairs to make breakfast.

I started cutting some fruits for breakfast and made some hard-cooked eggs and butter toast. I made some things for the trip. I took some other thing from the storage cabinet and started to pack the snacks for the trip into my handbag and put the rest in my suit case. It was almost eleven when Ness came down.

She wore a sleeveless flower print top with beige cotton floral print shorts. Pink sunglasses were resting on her head Solange Azagury-Partridge Hot Lips lacquered sterling silver ring, pink flower stud earrings, pink fluo Enamel Bracelet. She was carrying a Victoria's Secret Bag pack and fuchsia leather studded flat Rockstud sandals.

"Nice sandals." I commented.

"Thanks, they are Valentino." She said. She took a few packets of chips and a few energy bars in her bag pack.

"Hey, where is dad?" I ask her.

"Left for work." She said and I nodded. I picked up a toast and started nibbling on it. Ness finished her breakfast just as the bell rang. She ran to get the door.

"Ready girls?" Jake said. He wore a maroon tank top, black cargo shorts, red Nike Suede Trainers with Superman snapback baseball cap. I went and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll get your luggage while you girls get settled in the car." Jake told us. I took my handbag and shoe bag and went to the Rabbit. Jake came with my other luggage and Ness's two bags.

He and Ness sat in front and I sat with the luggage in the back. We were at the Cullens place by eleven thirty.

"Why are you guys so late?" Alice said. She was wearing a colorful summer dress. She wore white drop earrings, gold geo-stretch bracelet and Haskell Necklace, Silver-Tone Lime Green Seed Bead Twisted Long Necklace. She had light blue sunglasses on and was carrying a nude Marc Jacobs drawstring bag. She had on Jimmy Choo Daxen Booties.

"We are half an hour early." Ness told her.

"Yeah Ali," Emmett said coming out of the house. He was wearing a grey short sleeve Henley shirt and Cargo shorts with white Chuck Taylors.

"Hurry." Alice said with a glare "Load it into our cars."

Jake parked the car in the Cullens garage and we loaded the things in Alice's Porsche, Rose's BMW and Edward's Vanquish.

Rose came out with her bags. She was wearing Red and Blue Multicolor Print dress with multicolor pumps, hugs and kisses necklace, red coral feather earrings, Duepunti Rubber Bangle with diamond and red sunglasses. She had a navy blue handbag with a bow.

"Jazz, Edward bring the rest down!" Alice screeched. Hearing Edward's name made me light-headed.

Jasper came out in a turquoise polo t-shirt, grey shorts and black converse. He came and gave me and Ness a hug each. He loaded his and Alice's bags into the Porsche.

"Ali, darling. How many bags are you taking?" he asked his girlfriend.

"Two for clothes and bags and two for shoes and the accessories." She said. Edward came in with his and rest of Alice's bags. After all the luggage was put in Alice said "Rose and Em in the BMW, Jazz and I in my car and you lot in Eddie's."

"Don't call me Eddie." He told Alice. He looked great in his simple white tee, navy blue Bermuda shorts and Runner Sneakers.

"Whatever! Fast! We have to hit the beach and shops." Alice said. I heard Rose snicker and saw Jazz roll his eyes. Edward walked towards me and wrapped his arm around my waist. "Hey," he whispered into my ear.

"Hi." I replied.

"Lets. Get. Going!" Alice screamed so we scrambled off to the cars.

Edward opened the passenger's seat for me and helped me in. I heard Ness say 'aw'.

We started driving towards our destination. Fifteen minutes into the ride Jake started fussing.

"I'm hungry!" He whined again. Ness had told me not to give him anything unless it was absolutely unbearable.

"Jake, it's only been fifteen minutes." Ness told him.

"When do we stop for breakfast?" he asked.

"Dude, we aren't stopping for breakfast. We will stop at Portland in three hours. Our first stop." Edward told him.

"But I'm hungry!" He said for what seemed like the hundredth time. I looked at Ness and she nodded.

"Jake. Potato Chips, Bacon and Cheese, French Fries, French toast, Fried Chicken, Apple, Grapes, Strawberries, Burrito, Popcorn, Fruit Sticks, Fritos, M&M's, Snickers, Cheetos, BLT, Cheese Sandwich, Kit Kat, Doritos, Pringles, Sushi, Donut, Spring Roll, Hot Dog, Choco-Chip cookie, Cheese, Nuts, Nachos, Curry Puff, Jalapeno Popper, Samosa or nuggets?" I asked remembering what all I put in it. When he didn't answer I turned in my seat to look at him. I saw Edward staring at me with his mouth wide open and Ness's eye were wide.

"I'll take a Burrito for now." He said "Thanks Bells, I knew I could count on you."

"You welcome." I told him "What happened to you two?" I asked my sister and _boyfriend._

"All that? When the hell did you buy all that? What the hell is a _Samosa?"_ Ness asked.

"Samosa an Indian appetizer. It's a fried pastry stuffed with spiced potatoes, peas, lentils and I put some ground chicken in. I made it after waking up and the snacks were in the food storage. I had dad put it all in before I came. I had a feeling Ali would make us go somewhere." I told her "And honey, close your mouth." I told Edward. "Anything you guys want?" I asked taking out a small bottle of orange juice.

"You have drinks too?" Ness asked.

"Yeah, a little." I told her.

"How does all that fit in?" Edward asked.

"The only other thing are my sunglasses." I replied.

"I want a Red Bull." Jake said while eating. I gave him his drink and continued looking out the window.

"Fried Chicken." Ness asked from behind. I gave a chicken wrapping it in a tissue and gave her an apple juice.

"You want anything?" I asked Edward. "Potato Chips won't hurt." He said. I took the packet of chips out and opened it. I offered him the chips.

"I'm driving, do you mind feeding it to me?" he asked. I smiled and fed him some chips.

In four hours we reached Portland.

"What took you guys so long?" Emmett asked obviously annoyed.

"We were eating," Jake said.

"We are here to eat! I am starved." Rose said.

We went inside a diner in Portland. Jake ate like he hadn't had anything in the car.

"How can you eat that? After the Burrito, Nachos, Curry Puff, Jalapeno Popper, Samosa and nuggets!" I asked him.

"I'm hungry!" he replied.

"Where did you all get that?" Alice asked. Edward, Ness and Jake turned to me.

"What? I like being well prepared. I knew Jake was coming." I said.

"Bells, you are travelling with us!" Emmett boomed attracting a lot of attention and Jasper chuckled.

"No," Jacob and Edward instantly replied. Alice and Rosalie started laughing.

"Chill dude. I'm not steeling your girlfriend. I just want food." Emmett said.

"Hey, I want food too!" Jake whined. "When did these two start dating?"

"Really Jacob? You didn't notice?" Jasper said stating the obvious. Jacob shook his head.

"But I'm still not letting Bells go. I get hungry a lot." Jake said. "So do I!" Emmett replied. The bill came and Jazz paid it.

"Why not I give Em my bag so he can have the food from it and Jake can join him?" I suggested.

"Are you crazy B? These two would finish it off in a minute." Rose shrieked. I showed her my bag.

"An hour then." She said after seeing the contents. "Sushi! Ew." She scoffed.

"Can I have one?" Jazz asked. "What do you have?"

"Futomaki and Inarizushi." I replied.

"Damn Bells! I missed you!" Jazz exclaimed pulling me into a hug. "I'll have an Inarizushi." He said and I gave him one.

"Where did you buy it from? It is the best sushi I have ever had!" he said. Everyone but Rose tried one. Rose always hated sushi.

"I made it. I have no idea if there is a sushi place in Forks." I told them. Emmett hugged me tightly.

"When we get to New York, once a week you cook for us all." He said.

"Fine by me, I love to cook." I told with a smile.

" 'kay, so everyone take some snacks from Bella and board the cars no more stopping since Bells is supplying food. There is enough for all of us." Rose said taking charge of the situation. My bag was empty after everyone was done selecting what they wanted.

"It's gone!" Emmett pouted.

"There is more in my suit case and Ness's handbag." I informed them. We all got in the cars after taking what we needed. My bag really felt lighter. We switched drivers every two hours and were in LA in 20 hours. We were going to stay at a beach house in Santa Monica. We got in and Alice showed us our rooms.

"Bella, Edward. You guys have to share a room. I could only get us a four bedroom house in such a hurry. It's 2 twin beds so no worries." Alice told us.

"I'm cool with it." Edward said. We put our luggage in.

"Everyone get some sleep and let's meet in the living room in the evening. Today is free I've got everything planned from tomorrow." Alice said.

We scrambled off to our bedrooms to get some sleep. I took my pj's. I went to the bathroom and changed into my Urban Classic Lime Green Button Tank Top and Eberjey Sleep Short PJ Shorts and walked out of the bathroom.

Edward was laying on a bed in nothing but black boxer briefs. Damn he was hot!

"You look beautiful." He said when I went to my bed. I blushed and mumbled thanks. I sat down with my computer to check some things.

"What are you doing over there?" he asked moving to sit next to me.

"Nothing. I just started writing this book during my free time and I can stop obsessing over the flaws in it." I told him.

"Let me see." He said.

"You have to get some sleep." I said but he just ignored me and took my laptop.

Half an hour later he said "Wow love, this is amazing. Vampires?" he said.

"I don't like the character names." I told him.

"How about this?" he said and replaced the character names throughout the story. He changed the female lead to Bella and male lead to Edward. I giggled "Be serious."

"Oh, I am. You and I forever, love." He told me.

"Now you are just quoting Twilight. Well except there it's not love its baby." I told him.

"Is that the name of the book? And **love** is a better name to call someone." he asked. "Yeah. You know what your idea isn't half bad." I told him and he quickly changed all the names and changed the _baby's _to love.

"Now that is a book. Are you going to write a sequel?" he asked.

"There already is. It's a four book set." I told him.

"Wow, you are an amazing woman." He told me and kissed me.

"You know what? You just gave me an idea." I told him once we stopped kissing.

"What?" he inquired. "The meadow." I told him and his face lit up in a huge smile.

"I would very much love that. I do want to read the rest of the books." He told me. I reluctantly agreed.

"Where did you get the inspiration for the villains?" he asked me catching me of guard. I knew I probably looked scared.

"Did something happen in London, love?" he asked.

"It's fine." I didn't want to involve him in any of that.

"You know the name Laurent is my Cousin Irina's boyfriend's name." he told me.

"Oh, is that so." I said and he nodded.

"I have an idea, let's join the beds if you don't mind. I really want to hold you in my arms."

I went to sleep in his loving arms.

When I woke up it was about five in the afternoon. Edward was still sleeping so I tried to slip out of his arms but they tightened around me.

"You're not going anywhere love," he told me. I gave him a peck and tried to squirm out with no success.

"I want to go the beach for a while and I have to cook." I told him.

"Fine, I'll come with you." He told me and let me go.

I quickly changed into my blue bikini to which had ruffles and a swim skirt-panties. I draped my navy cardigan over it and joined him in _our _room. He wore a blue shirt, blue swim trunks and flip-flops. He smiled when he saw me.

"We match, well kind of. It's blue." He said. I smiled back at him and pulled him out of the room.

"Anyone wants to go to the beach?" I screamed. I was responded with nothing so we went ahead.

"We have half an hour." I told Edward. We walked towards the beach. He picked me up half way through the walk and I started throwing my legs here and there trying to protest.

"Put me down! Edward! Down! Down! Down!" I screamed while giggling.

"As you wish." He said dropping me in the water. I hadn't even noticed we reached the water.

"You!" I screeched and he ran.

"What? You asked me to put you down." He said innocently.

"Ah!" I fumed and splashed water on him. We kept splashing each other for a while. When we finally reached back at six. I took a quick shower and changed into black polka dots on white dress with Spaghetti straps and ballerinas with satin bow. I went into the kitchen and searched to see what they had.

I took twenty pieces of prawns and marinated them in lime juice. Two pieces for everyone but Emmett and Jacob, I left four for those hungry beasts. I left it like that for forty-five minutes while I made some yellow pulao (rice). Edward came out right after I finished the pulao.

"Mmm, it smells amazing." He said wrapping his hands around me and reaching out to take some of the rice. I smacked his hand off.

"No eating." I told him and continued with the prawn. I washed the prawns to remove the sour taste and then rubbed salt and turmeric powder into the prawns. I fried them constantly for a minute and then set it aside in a covered container. I blended onion, garlic and ginger, green chilies, cashews and raisins in a blender and make into a smooth paste with water. I put it in the oil for five minutes and it turned orange-ish. I added a few more spices and stirred for a while then added the prawns.

I stirred it for three minutes adding a little water to make the sauce and let it simmer. I then poured some coconut milk and let it cook for a couple of minutes.

"What are you making? It's almost as intoxicating as you." He asked making me blush.

"Chingri Macher Malaikari with pulao." I told him teasing him by saying the actual name of the dish which was in Bengali.

"The only thing I caught was curry. I have no idea what the rest." He told me and I giggled.

"It is in Bengali and it is Prawn in coconut milk with yellow rice." I told him.

"Is that so?" he asked with a raised eyebrow and started tickling me.

"What smells so amazing?" I heard someone ask. I looked up still breathing heavily from all the laughing and saw Alice and Jasper. Alice was wearing a denim shift dress and wedges. Her pixie-like hair was messy.

"Dinner." I said after catching my breath "Set the plates and I'll go get the rest."

I went and knocked at the door of the room Ness was in. After knocking for what seemed like ten times Ness came out in turquoise embellished collar blouse and long skirt with ancient Greek sandals. Her hair was wet so she was probably just in the shower.

"Dinners ready." I told her and as if on cue Jake woke up. "I'll be there." He mumbled and I laughed.

I knocked on Rose's door next and was awarded with a grunt and a moaned. I knocked again. I heard shuffling and then the door opened. Em stuck his face out the door probably trying to hide the rest of him, if the sounds were any indication.

"Dinner smells great Bells, we'll be there in a minute." He told me. I nodded and walked back to the dining room, Ness and Jake were already there.

In ten minutes Rose and Em came out to the room. Rose was wearing a lacey crochet top and red shorts but was barefoot.

"Wow, look the rice is yellow!" Emmett squealed.

"What is that Bells?" Jake asked pointing to the prawn.

"Prawn in coconut milk. It's a Bengali dish." I told him.

Emmett picked me up in a bear hug.

"Thank god, you are coming to NY with us." He said after putting me down. We all sat down and started eating. Even though the prawns were huge Em and Jake had four each.

"So what do we have planned for tomorrow?" Rose asked looking at Alice and slightly at Ness.

"Ness chooses. It's her birthday after all." Alice said. I really hoped it was somewhere where we had to drive.

"Well, Disneyland?" She offered and I smiled. It was a forty minutes' drive.

"Disneyland it is." Alice said. "When we get back we can have a small party."

After dinner we went back to the rooms and went to sleep.

**_EDWARD_**

We reached LA and I got a lot of one on one time with Bella. She was a wonderful cook and writer. I loved the book she wrote. I wasn't that much into supernatural but this was just perfect. I asked her to change the names of her characters to ours.

Bella kept shocking me with her perfectness more and more. I had the most amazing time holding her in my arms while she slept. I felt like I was on cloud nine.

"Edward." She mumbled. Well that explained her character's sleep talking. "I love you, Edward." She said with a sigh.

This was definitely the best sleep I was going to get! I slowly drifted off to sleep with _my_ angel in my arms.

_I was standing under a canopy like place. I was wearing a tux. I looked up and saw Bella coming towards me in a white dress. We said our vows and kissed._

Then I woke up next to the angel in the bed. It was a dream. I only met her a couple of days ago and I was dreaming of marrying her.


	6. Chapter 5: Birthday

**_AN: Links to the pictures of the clothes are on my Profile. Polyvore rocks._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters. I just own the plot._**

* * *

**_BELLA_**

I was woken up by my alarm clock. I knew it was only six am but I had a lot to do.

"What time is it?" Edward grunted.

"It's only six. Go back to sleep. I have to check on some things for today." I told him. When I was about to get up he pulled me back in "Not without a morning kiss." He said.

"I have morning breath." I told him.

"I do to." He said with a huge smile and kissed me. I wrapped my arm around him and kissed him with as much passion as I had in me.

"I got to go." I told him when I caught a glimpse of the clock. "We made out for fifteen minutes and I only have fifteen minutes left before the Ness's birthday gift arrives." I told him.

"Can I see?" he asked and I nodded. I told him to get dressed and went to take a shower and get ready.

I put on my OSCAR DE LA RENTA Sleeveless Lace Top and my baby blue Mid-Rise Super Skinny Jeans with Lumiani International Collection Declan. I put my phone in my pocket and went outside.

Edward was waiting for me in the living room. I saw him check me out and felt giddy.

It was six-thirty so I went outside to wait for the gift to arrive.

It arrived just on time. They put the car in the garage with the other cars and gave me the key. I had gotten Nessie a car for her birthday. They always say that with something bad there is always something good.

Edward stood there with his mouth wide open.

"You bought your sister a car for her birthday!" he said and I nodded.

I put a cover over it and we went back in. Everyone had to meet up here at seven and it was six-fifty by the time we were in.

Everyone came out soon. Ness was wearing the orange Coast Maurizia lace top and Ted Baker ILANNA floral printed trousers with Orange zip-strap heels I bought her last year for her birthday. She was carrying a Juicy Couture bright leather mini G.

Rose was wearing Patrizia Pepe V neck knit dress with Vivienne Westwood Scarlet shoes and Valentino Garavani bow detailed clutch.

Ali looked stunning in a Hervé Léger Rainbow stretch-bandage dress and Fuchsia Rainbow Striped Wedge Sandals with a small colorful clutch.

"Okay guys, the gift giving begins now!" Alice squealed and handed Ness a box.

There was a photo album with collages of all of us. Apparently Ness knew Edward before I knew him.

"That's from me and Jazz." Alice told Ness.

"Thanks Alice, Jazz." Ness said giving them hugs and kisses on the cheek each.

"Here you go." Rose gave Ness an envelope.

"Oh my god Rose! This is amazing. Tickets to Paris!" Nessie gave Rose and Em hugs to.

"Happy birthday Ness." Edward told her and gave her the present. The earrings were beautiful. I was touched that my boyfriend cared about my sister. Ness thanked and hugged him.

"My baby sisters all grown up!" I cooed and hugged her. I gave her the _present. _I gave her the love heart pendent and the key chain.

"Nice necklace, this what was in LA and you were having shipped to me?" she teased me and I smiled.

"My turn." Jake said. The next thing I knew he was on one knee.

"Renesmee Carlie Swan, will you marry me?" he asked.

My sister nodded and jumped on him as soon as he was standing. They kissed for a long time and finally broke off when Emmett whistled.

"Congratulation!" I said and hugged my sister and her _fiancé._

"Thanks." Ness blushed.

"Yeah! Wedding!" Alice squealed.

"Hey, since we are in LA, Vegas isn't that far away." Ness suggested.

"Want to elope?" Jake asked and Ness nodded.

"Okay, let's go to Disney and we can discuss this all later." Rose said after giving Ness a hug and Jake a warning glare. Rose thought of us as her sister and always felt protective.

We walked out to the garage so we could go to Disneyland. The last time Ness and I were here I was sixteen.

"Woah! What could be under that?" Emmett roared when he saw my actual present to Ness.

"I don't know Em? It is under a cover in a garage and shaped like a car. It could be an alien!" Jasper mocked Em.

"It's a car!" Em said slightly whining.

"Whose is it?" Ness asked. I went to the car and removed the covers, I heard Rose gasp and Em was drooling.

"This was supposed to be shipped to you." I said with a smile. She ran forward and hugged me tight and then ran her hand over the car.

"Holden Hurricane? Bella do you even know what car it is?" Rose asked gawking at my sister's new car.

"You just said the name of the car Rose. And I know what it is. I did some research." I told her.

"Belle, there is only one model of this car. I remember Rose, I and Em seeing it in October 2011 at the Motorclassica classic car show in Melbourne. We went to see this exact car!" Jasper told me.

"That's what they said." I said. "Are you sure it wasn't an illegal deal?" Em asked.

"I got it directly from the show room it was kept at. I just had them ship it to US." I told them "I have no idea about the price, it was a gift. I helped someone who gave it to me."

"You're giving it to me? Not keeping it?" Ness asked.

"Yeah, I wouldn't have accepted this as a gift for myself, you know that." I told her. Ness hugged me again.

"Let's go. I have to show off a car and a ring!" Ness squealed. I gave her the key and she got in with Jake in the passenger's seat. He had a huge smile on his face.

I had noticed Alice looking at me like she was trying to figure something out. I smiled at her and she tried to smile back then got in her Porsche. Edward and I got in the Vanquish and he started driving.

"It's very nice of you to give your sister something that amazing." Edward said on the ride there.

"I don't actually like cars that much and it felt rude to say no so I had it put under Ness's name." I told him.

When we reached Disneyland everyone else was already there. People were staring at Ness's car. It might have not been the best idea to get her that car but that was the one he gave me.

"Guys let's get in." Alice said. Jasper had already bought the tickets.

We all took pictures in front of the Mickey Faced Park. Ali and Jazz, Rose and Em, Ness and Jake, and Edward and I took couple photos. Then I took one with the girls and one with just Ness. We went to the _Five & Dime_ show first and then _Phineas and Ferb's Rockin' Roll' Dance Party_. Then we went to see _Instant Concert! … Just Add Water._

We went to _It's a small World._ It was amazing. Being here with Edward made it even better. We went to Space Mountain on Jakes request and I was scared shitless. I had never been on a roller coaster. Edward dragged me in and held me tight throughout the ride. I had to say hated the ride but loved being in his arms. We went to Peter Pans Flight and again I enjoyed being in a cart with Edward.

After lunch when I went to the toilet Alice joined me.

"Bella?" she asked quietly very non Alice-like "What happened in England?"

"What are you talking about Ali?" I asked innocently.

"I know who bought the car you gave Ness." She said.

"Who?" I asked. How would she know _him?_

"Aro Volturi." She stated. That shocked me. She knew him.

"He is an old friend of dads. Bella I know what he and his family does." She said.

"Ali, I can't talk about it. It's scary." I told her.

"It's okay. I know you didn't do anything wring and I'm just happy you are alive. But how do you know him?" she asked.

"I found out something and went to a professor but he was involved in it. I kept quiet for a while but when I saw something else I went to the Dean. Aro was pretending to be the Dean, he turned out to be a secret agent!" I laughed at the last part. "I stayed at their place because what I saw was going to get me killed. I testified and came home. Aro insisted I take the gift so I told him to make it under Ness's name. You know I don't like gifts." I told her.

"When did it happen?" she asked.

"The last semester." I said. He hugged me and I let out a little sob at the reminder. I quickly freshened up and re-applied my make-up.

"Let's go out. I do like your new fashion sense though." Alice said. We walked out together talking and giggling.

We had a lots of fun at Disneyland. It was a lot better than I remembered, especially because of Edward.

We finally went back after seeing the _World of Color_ at 9 p.m.

It had been a really long day and emotional day because of my talk with Alice. We stopped at a restaurant on our way back and went home. Everyone was drained so we skipped on the party. Rose in particular looked green.

After entering _our _room we changed for bed. We kissed a lot. I really wanted to relieve our first night together.

I started to run my arms through his hair and his arms slipped down to my waist. He pushed me on the bed and came on top of me.

His hand snuck under my tank top. I didn't wear any under garments to bed so he was greeted by my boobs. He moaned at the contact with my lady parts, well the upper body.

The next thing I knew my shirt was on the floor and he was sucking on my breast, flicking my nipples with his tongue. I whimpered under his touch and gripped on him tightly.

"I love you, Bella." He panted out.

He got of me to look at me. A smile crept on his face and I raised an eyebrow.

"Nice tattoo." He said smirking and I blushed looking down. His pants were hanging low, really low. Almost down! I caught a peak of his tat.

"Yours too." I smiled at him.

We kissed and kissed for what seemed like hours. Neither of us willing to push boundaries, stayed in the upper region.


	7. Chapter 6: Dream

**_AN: Links to the pictures of the clothes are on my Profile. Polyvore rocks._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters. I just own the plot._**

* * *

**_BELLA_**

The next morning I woke up at 7 a.m. I was pinned down to the bed with Edwards face on my boobs.

I tried to get out but he tightly grabbed me.

"Edward, I need to go." I tried to move him.

"No." he said in a gruff voice.

"Honey, I really need to go to the toilet." I told him.

"Fine, be back soon. I had an amazing time looking at your tattoo last night." He said.

"Me too." I said climbing out of the bed. I grabbed my tank and slipped it over my head.

"Don't destroy the view!" Edward groaned and I blushed. I quickly rushed into the toilet. I brushed and took a shower too. When I reached the room Edward was asleep and clothes were laid on the bed. I quickly put on the clothes. Alice must have put them there.

I put on the EMILIO PUCCI Poncho Blue Short-sleeved top with print and ETRO Mixed Print Pencil Skirt with CASADEI platform wedge sandal. I wore my MARMÈN Enameled Panther Ring, Martick Murano Style Pendant Necklace, Disk Fishhook Earring, and ROBERTO CAVALLI Bracelet. There was a Jacques Vert Turquoise and navy hat and Blue shades on the bed too. I put on a little lip gloss. I put my cell phone in my Jessica McClintock Lace Minaudiere and went out to set up breakfast.

I made some fresh orange and mango juice, even coffee, just to give everyone options and made bacon and cheese.

I heard some strange sound coming from Rose's room. I went and knocked. Emmett opened the door and let me in.

I went to the bathroom where she was puking her guts out.

"Are you all right sweetie?" I asked her already knowing the answer. I held her hair while she finished.

"I've been throwing up since dinner last night. You are feeding me while we're here, got it?" she said after cleaning up. I smiled at her. After she came out of the shower and Em went in I helped her change.

Rose wore her red OASIS belted pencil skirt and Mango Hawaiian print top with Boohoo Amora Black Super high peep toe Wedges, Alexander McQueen De Manta Grained Red Leather Clutch, OASIS Exotica Feather Drop Earring, Black Femme Diamond Bracelet, Laura8 Silver Covered Necklace, ETRO Silk Twill Band On Straw Hat and Red Boohoo Milly Curved Arm Sunglasses.

"Let's get some breakfast, I know how much you love mango juice." I told her. She smiled at me and hugged me.

"It's great to have you back, Bells. You have no idea how much I missed you." She said.

"Me too." I smiled.

We went out to join everyone at the breakfast table.

Ness was wearing Dolce & Gabbana White Multi Silk Top Flowers and Printed stretch-silk pencil skirt Floral Print Jacquard Pumps. Her Multicolor Hannah Sequin Metal-Frame Clutch was on the table with her THIERRY LASRY Anobexxxy Cat Eye Acetate Sunglasses and she had a Flower Printed Cotton Drill Hat on. She was wearing Tita' Bijoux Giglio green lace earrings, Yellow Gold Ring with London Blue Topaz & Fire Opal - Garden Treasure Ring, Bracelet Multi Colored Faux Crystal Floral Cuff and Alexander McQueen Crystal Bee Choker. Ness also had her engagement ring on.

Alice was wearing Pink Ruched Front Bralet Crop Top and Victoria Floral Pencil Skirt with LE SILLA Pink Suede Cut-Out Platform Sandals and Bye Bye Black Bird Clutch. She wore Me & Zena SAATCHI Earrings, Tarina Tarantino choker necklace, bright and beautiful cocktail ring highlights dozens of oval-cut rubies, tons of bracelets, pink sunglasses and pink Benetton Hat.

Alice had coordinated us. We were wearing all wearing pencil skirts but different tops.

"Alice, where are we going?" I asked.

"Beverly Hills and then Hollywood. We are also shopping for Nessie's wedding." She said.

"What about us?" Jake asked. He was wearing a white superman shirt and brown jeans with Converse Chuck Taylor.

"You all are coming with us and while we shop for dresses you will shop for tux." She told him.

"Dude, don't argue." Jasper said coming in. He wore a white shirt with blue jeans and white sneakers with blue stripes.

"Yeah dude, my sister's mind can't be changed when it comes to shopping." Emmett said sitting next to Rose and kissing her cheek. He was wearing a grey t-shirt and black denim jeans with grey shoes.

"Are you all right babe?" he asked Rose and she nodded. It was nice of him to care for her.

"Where's Edward?" Jasper asked me after grabbing some food and orange juice.

"I'm here." I heard and felt arms wrap around me. He sat next to me and grabbed a glass of mango juice.

He was in a grey-blue shirt and white pants with white shoe. He looked like a god in everything he wore.

"Fast! We need to get there fast and finish off before lunch, then we go to Hollywood." Alice said rushing us all. I quickly grabbed my hat, glasses and bag and walked out.

We got in the cars and went towards Beverly Hills.

"You left me in bed today!" Edward pouted after pulling into the road.

"You passed out on me." I told him. "I was going to come back but Rose was sick too."

"It's okay. We have a long time together, you should know I am not planning on letting you go." He said and I smiled.

My phone started ringing during the ride, it was from my Mr. Meyer, my boss at my new job.

"Hello Mr. Meyer." I greeted.

"Ms. Swan, call me Christian." He said. He was a really nice man, I was looking forward to working for him.

"Yes Sir," I said but he made a disapproving sound.

"Christian, call me Bella." I said and he chuckled.

"I am looking forward to having you work for me." He said "Onto the important topics, we has agreed to provide you with an apartment." He said.

"That won't be necessary, I can." I started but he cut me off.

"We have already rented it. It will be nice to have someone as suited as you to work for us." He said.

"Okay," I said.

"You'll be staying at 737 Park Avenue. 8G, the apartment is paid for by the office." He told me.

"Thank you." I said. I had never expected to work at a place where my apartment would be paid for. I would work extra hard.

"Your keys would be with the doorman. When do you get back?" he asked.

"25 August. I start September 1." I told him.

"Hope to see you soon Bella." He said. After ending the call I realized we were already parked.

"Who was that?" Edward asked.

"My boss, he called to tell me that my office was providing me with an apartment!" I told him the good news.

"That's great." He said hugging me. As soon as we got out the car Alice pulled me away. We went to search for Ness's wedding dress.

"What can I do for you?" the nice shopkeeper asked.

"Well, we need a Wedding Dress and Brides Maids Dresses and Maid of Honor Dress." Ness said.

"Let's look at the wedding dress first shall we?" the lady said.

We looked through a ton of dresses and finally found a perfect one for Ness.

"Hey, did you tell dad? He would want to walk you down the aisle." I asked Nessie.

"All done. All our parents are going to Las Vegas. We are even having the reception there." Nessie told me.

We shopped for hours and finally met the guys at a restaurant. Rose had gotten sick tons of times during the day, I could practically feel the clock turning in Alice's head trying to figure it out.

We went to Hollywood and roamed around for a while. We were back by five and I was in the kitchen.

I decided to make Roman Chicken.

I started heating a flameproof casserole dish over medium-high heat. Then I cooked the chicken, skin-side down, in 4 batches, until they were golden. I turned and cooked them for 3 minutes then transferred them to a plate.

I started stirring in the pancetta, onion and garlic for until pancetta was crisp. Added wine then cooked for until liquid reduced slightly, added chicken, passata and marjoram. I seasoned it with pepper then reduce heat to medium-low. I put the cover on and let it cook for twenty minutes.

I went to see what everyone was up to. Edward was the only one in the living room, everyone else sneaked into their allotted rooms. As soon as I reached him he pulled me down into his arms and kissed me. We made out like teenagers until the timer rang. I quickly went to the kitchen and Edward joined me. He wrapped me in his arms.

I turned the chicken and let it cook, covered, for 15 minutes. Edward placed me on a free counter as soon as I set the timer. I moaned into his mouth.

"I love you so much Bella!" He said into my mouth. He started sucking on my bottom lip and me on his upper. My arms were wrapped around him and so were my legs. The timer suddenly rang.

"Leave it!" he said.

"Five minutes, I promise." I whispered. When he let me go I quickly removed the cover of the chicken and took another pan and cooked some capsicum in it for five minutes. I added the capsicum into the chicken and set the timer.

He quickly pulled me to him and kissed me. "It was more than five minutes," he said and I laughed. We made out until the food was ready.

He set up the plates and I called everyone. Rose was coming out of the toilet from another round of puking out her guts. I gave her a small smile and we all sat for dinner.

"Bells! This is awesome!" Emmett said.

"What is it?" Jasper asked with his mouth full. Jasper was the most well-mannered person I knew.

"English or native?" I asked laughing.

"Native." Alice said after finishing what she had in her mouth.

"Pollo Alla Romana" I said.

"Let me guess, Roman something." Rose said.

"Chicken" Emmett said.

"This is definitely the best week of my life so far!" Jake said and Ness gave him a glare. He smiled innocently and she laughed.

"Hey Bella, you can so make the cake for our reception! It's only us no guest so it's not that much." Ness said with a hopeful smile.

"Where am I supposed to make it?" I asked.

"I'll think of that." Alice said.

"When is the wedding?" Rose asked.

"24th August. We have two days here." Ness said.

"Wow, only four days distance between Ness's birthday and wedding day." Jasper said. Ness was born on 20th August.

"Um, guys. I leave on 25th." I told them.

"Don't worry Bells. The wedding is in the morning and I have changed all our flights to suit it. You all go to NY at 2 in the afternoon. Jazz and I go to Philadelphia at 6 in the evening and the newlywed couple goes to their respective colleges on the 31st after spending a week in the sin city."

Alice and Jasper said they'd wash the plates so we all retired to our rooms.

"Did you guys find the dress?" Edward asked me while he was spooning.

"Yeah, Alice is having them delivered tomorrow." I told him.

"Jake decided to make the groomsmen not wear the jacket." He said.

"Oh, no, that was all Alice." I told him about Alice screaming at Jake about it.

"Well, make sure to save me a dance." He said into my ear nibbling it.

"Like the character in my book, I can't dance." I said and then moaned as his hands slipped into my shirt and started massaging my boobs.

"I can." He said while pinching my nipple. I let out a grunt.

"I read the second book today," he said.

"You did?" I asked.

"I already made the changes in the names for you and made the best friend Jake." He told me.

"Read the third book first," I told him.

"Oh I will." He laughed.

"Go to sleep. Alice has planned golfing! We have to be up at five a.m. go to the beach. Be back by 9."

"Fine." He said and pulled me closer to him.

**_EDWARD_**

Our trip to Beverly Hills had been successful and we had found tux for all of us. Em and Jazz were groomsmen and they won't be wearing tux jacket, lucky them.

While we waited for the girls I read New Moon. Emmett had tried to snatch it a couple of times but I didn't know if Bella would want anyone else to read it.

While we were in the car Bella got a call from her boss telling her that they were providing her an apartment. I was happy for her but I had thought of asking her to stay with me for a while. I was going to miss her at night.

Last night I got my share of Bella. Her breast were so tender and nice. I had never thought I would think like this, my mom taught me to be a gentleman but I wanted her. I needed it be with her in every way possible.

She was an amazing chef. I wish I could make her mine in every way. Heart, body and soul.

I needed her like the moon needed sun. She was a flower and I a bee.

We had a lots fun in Hollywood too. Rose had gotten sick. I had my suspicions but I couldn't be sure. I saw her and Emmett share some kind of a look, like they were confirming something.

When we came back everyone went to their rooms and I stayed in the living room. When Bella came in I started making out with her like a horny teenager. I was horny all right. Every time we were disturbed by a stupid timer.

The food was great, no amazing. I was glad when Ali and Jazz said they were going to wash the dishes. I just wanted to hold her in my arms.

While talking I slipped my arm in her shirt and cupped her breast. I started to squeezing it and pinching her nipples. Her moan made me hard. I wanted to take her then and there.

She had told me she never dated anyone and she definitely didn't seem like someone who would just sleep with a person. She was most probably a virgin just like me. Wow that sounded weird.

I drifted into sleep with her in my arms.

_I could see a little girl walking toward me._

_"Daddy." She said. Why was she calling me daddy? I instinctively picked up._

_I saw Bella come out of the house where the little girl came from. She had a baby bump._

_"Ready to go?" she asked. I leant down and kissed her. I wrapped my arm around her and we walked to the lift._

_"Edward?" she asked. I looked at her and she shook me._

_"Wake up." She said._

"Edward!" she said louder. I was dreaming again. This was the best dream I had ever had! A family with Bella!

_'Woah! You haven't even slept together!' _A voice inside my head said

That was true but I knew I only wanted to be with her, for as long as I was alive.

"Edward!" she said again.

"I'm up." I said sitting up. I gave her a kiss and changed into my swim trunks and shirt.

I went outside and saw all the guys were already there.

Jasper was wearing really light blue swim trunks and white shirt with white flip flops.

Em was only wearing red trunks and red flip flops. My brother never wore shirts when we went to the beach.

Jake like Em was shirtless. He was in black trunks and flip flops.

"Finally," Em said "You finally woke up." I rolled my eyes at him.

"That was what you were doing right?" he teased and I smacked his head.

"Alice said to head to the beach. The girls will join us later." Jasper said.

We all went to the beach and into the water.

"So, how are things between you and Bells?" Jake asked.

"Amazing. I really like her." I told him.

"I can see that. I know she is an amazing person and I'm not just saying that because she is going to be my sister-in-law. She has the kindest heart, I know you are a good guy. But if you hurt her, I won't care you're my best friend. She is like my sister." He told me.

"Jake, I'd never hurt her. Not in a million years." I replied. I really liked that he cared for Bella.

My face lit up when I saw the girls coming. I hadn't got to see her in a bikini the last time because I dropped her in the water before she had a chance to remove it. She looked truly gorgeous. I knew that she was it for me and I wanted that little girl I dreamt about last night.


	8. Chapter 7: News

**_AN: Links to the pictures of the clothes are on my Profile. Polyvore rocks._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters. I just own the plot._**

* * *

**_BELLA_**

After trying to wake up Edward for ten minutes he opened his eyes. He kissed me and went to change. After he left I changed and went outside.

Alice was sitting on the couch in a SMASH! LEGO Fuchsia Strapless Bikini, pink Cardigan and Vera Bradley Flip Flops.

Rose was wearing Hervé Léger Crisscross bandage swimsuit, red Cardigan and Valentino Flip Flops. She looked better today and also had a huge smile.

Ness was in a revealing Cavalli Black and White Cut out Swimsuit, white Cardigan and Melissa + Jason Wu Bow Flip Flops.

"Ali what do we do after golf?" I asked her.

"Well, whatever you want. Tomorrow we leave for Ness's hen party." She said.

"What?" Ness asked, she obviously didn't know about her own hen party.

"Don't worry. The boys will also be in Vegas for Jake's bachelor party." She replied.

"When are you guys buying the wedding bands?" Rose asked.

"We will go buy them after returning from the golf club." She told us.

"'kay guys. Dinner at Valentino Santa Monica at 9." Rose told us.

We went to the beach. I noticed Edward gawking me. Instead of making me uncomfortable it made me feel confident.

We tanned a little and even played in the water. Being back with my friends I felt better. I was finally fear-free.

We returned and Alice rushed us all to the rooms to get ready. Edward took a quick shower and came out in just a towel. I wanted to take it off and give myself to him.

I quickly shook that quickly and took a shower. I wanted him to be here with me and share an intimate moment. That thought alone made me shiver in pleasure.

I put on my Joie Terry striped top and black jeans light aqua green trainers.

When I came out of the bathroom Edward was dressed in a light green Nike Golf shirt and white shorts with sneakers.

"You look as beautiful as ever." He said when he saw me causing me to blush.

Ness and Jake were already outside. Nessie was wearing a white shirt and blue golf skirt.

Jake was in blue Nike Golf shirt and dark grey shorts with sneakers.

Rose and Em came out, both in red.

Rose was wearing a red shirt and short with Hightop trainers, she also had an Oakley golf visor. Rose's parents used to take her and Jasper golfing every week until Rose and Jazz moved to Forks.

Emmett was in a red EA7 golf Polo and red shorts with sneakers.

Alice ended up being late. She was in a pink and cream color block dress and RUTHIE DAVIS 'Golf' shoe. She had told us about it this morning.

Jasper was in a grey Nike Golf shirt and shorts with golf shoes and golf cap.

We went to the golf club. It turned out to be more fun than expected. Jasper and Rose were like experts. Edward held me in his arms and showed me how to play but I just concentrated in being held by him.

We did sneak out early and made out like horny teens.

Edward and I planned on enjoying our day together alone. We went back and changed clothes so we didn't have to come back and change before dinner.

I quickly changed into a strapless blue and white dress. It wasn't too formal or casual. I put on Giuseppe Zanotti Suede sandals and took my Rebecca Minkoff Quinn Buckett.

Edward was by the car waiting for me. He stood by the passenger's door in a white t-shirt with black striped collar, blue slim fit chinos and Leather slip-ons.

He opened the door for me and helped me in. We went the Music Center in North Grand Avenue. We watched Glorya Kaufman's dance and then went to The Museum of Contemporary Art (MOCA). We then drove to china town. It was an amazing place. We made out at a tons of places.

We went to Queen Anne Recreation Center. We were walking around the park with my arms around his waist and his around my shoulder when an elderly woman smiled at us.

"Newlyweds?" She asked knowingly. We both shook our heads feverishly.

"Sorry, you just remind me of my youth. How me and my husband used to be." She said with a wishful sigh.

"It's all right." I told her with a smile.

We later went to get some ice cream.

"There's ice cream on your face," he said pointing. I tried to get it but he just shook his head. He leaned forward and licked it off from the corner of my lips.

We walked back toward the car and took a long drive to Valentino Santa Monica.

Emmett and Rose had already arrived before us. Rose was in a LOLA KAILANI Blue Striped Dress, Sole Society Wendi peep toe wedge and Coach Legacy Mini Tanner In Zebra Print Fabric.

Emmett was in a black shirt and white jeans with black shoes.

"What were you guys up to today?" Rose asked after we sat down.

"We roamed around LA a little." I told her. "What about you?"

"Mom and Dad were here." Emmett told us.

"They didn't tell me." Edward said.

"You guys were already out when they called, the pixie was off too." Em said.

"My parents also came here. They are going to drive to Vegas." Rose said. That was strange Carlisle and Esme and Peter and Charlotte were here and we didn't know. They could have taken a direct flight.

I was about to ask them why when Jake and Ness came in. Ness was wearing a Spring Summer Dress and fuchsia Lift off Flat Thong Sandals with TED BAKER WOMENS Coral Women's Scripted Evening Clutch. Jake wore a brown tee and brown pants with black shoes.

"Hey, did you guys get the wedding bands?" Rose asked.

"Yeah." Ness said pulling out a small packet from her clutch.

"No one sees anything without me!" the pixie came in prancing with Jazz behind her.

Alice was wearing a Red Flocked Halter Mini Dress with Christian Louboutin Jenny and was carrying a Hammerstein Clutch.

Jazz was in a red shirt and jeans with converse.

"Show!" Alice squealed.

"Here" she passed the bag to me. I took the rings out. They were beautiful. The rings were passed around the table.

Our food had arrived and we had started eating the first course. Alice clinked her glass to get all our attention.

"News!" she chirped. "Jazzy proposed today!" she was squealing. Thank god we were in a private room.

"Ohmigod! Congrats!" I said getting up to hug the two of them.

"Show the ring!" Rose said. Alice put her hands on the table. It was Arosha Luigi Taglia GEMSTONES LACE Sterling Silver Adjustable Ring.

"Jazz! How the hell did you choose that without my help?" Rose asked.

"You all rubbed off on me," he said smiling.

After dinner I saw Rose shift in her seat and Emmett giving her a reassuring smile.

"'Kay, we have some news too." Emmett said clearing his throat. It was all clicking.

Rose getting sick.

Their parents coming to town.

The news.

"You're pregnant, aren't you?" I asked.

"Yes, smarty pants. And thanks for helping say that. It would have taken a lot longer if I'd have done it." Rose smiled at me.

"I'm going to be an Aunt!" Alice squealed.

"Congrats Rose." Ness said.

"Wow, Rosie, Congrats." Jasper said kissing his sisters cheek.

"One week." Rose said "We checked with the doctor today and already told our parents. That's why they were in LA."

"Did you see the baby?" Ness asked.

"We will see it at my OB/GYN's in New York." Rose said.

"Well today is a day of celebration!" I said. It truly was. My sister and one of my best friends was getting married and the other having a baby. I was with the most amazing man on earth!

After dinner we all went home and strait to bed. We were leaving quite early for Vegas tomorrow and it would be just us girls.


	9. Chapter 8: Ness's Big Day

**_AN: Links to the pictures of the clothes are on my Profile. Polyvore rocks._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters. I just own the plot._**

* * *

**_BELLA_**

I woke up the next morning with Alice jumping on the bed.

"What are you doing? I asked groggily.

"We are about to leave! I sent the boys out half an hour ago. Get dressed and let me wake the others up." She said.

I looked at the clock and was shocked to find it was 11 a.m. It was the longest I've slept since starting College.

"Take a shower and I'll set your clothes." She said. I took a quick shower and wore what Alice gave me.

My Jones & Jones Roxy Dress with IRON FIST DANCE ON YOUR GRAVE SUPER PLATFORMS and Rebecca Minkoff Quinn Bucket.

I went outside taking my luggage with me and checked if I left anything. I went and put it all in Ness's Holden.

When I came back Ness was on the sofa. I sat with her. She was in a strapless dress which had a sweetheart neckline with a bow around the waist. She had Giuseppe Zanotti Yellow Suede T-Strap Jem Heels and was carrying a Coast Ella Clutch.

"How are you doing?" I asked her.

"I'm fine. It's just, just jittery." She said with a sad smile.

"Look at it this way, you two are getting a week alone. It's only a couple of years more school and you get to see each other every holiday. In two years you two get to be together, completely." I told her.

"Thanks, Bella." She said hugging me.

"Anything for you, my sweet Renesmee." I smiled at her. I heard a couple of 'aw' coming from behind us.

Alice was wearing a Sequin Cap Sleeved Party Bodycon Dress with Michael Kors York Glitter Peep Toe Pumps and Rhianna Crystal Foldover.

Rose was standing right beside her looking at us. She was wearing a Karen Millen Incredible Floral Print Dress with a Chunky Glitter Platform Pump and a heart shape clutch.

"Ready to go?" Alice asked. I nodded and we headed to Vegas. Alice was driving her Porsche and I was driving Ness's Holden.

In four hours we were in Vegas. This was my first time here. It was my first time here.

We checked into our hotel and headed to the casino.

"Okay, no gambling above $5000, understood?" Alice said. She was the only one who would gamble. We spent the day in the casino and at night went to the strip.

Around nine at night we went back to our hotel, Hilton Grand.

"Let's get the cake ready." I told the girls. Ali showed me to where I was supposed to make the cake.

It took me a long time to make it and ice it. I put it in the fridge. I went up to join the girls. On my way to the lift someone caught my arm and pulled me to a stranded corner.

My breath hitched.

"Hello beautiful." I sighed in relief when I heard Edwards voice. "I missed you." He said.

"I missed you too." I kissed him and he pinned me to the wall.

"I don't want to let you go." He slurred out.

"I don't want to but I have to," I said kissing him.

"Not just now, even in New York." he said and that took me by surprise.

"We are both going to be in New York. Not that big of an issue." I told him.

"I don't think I can sleep without you in my arms ever again." He whispered into my ears and I blushed and giggled.

"We'll see that later, now I need to go before they start wondering where I am." I told him with one last kiss and went to the room.

Ness was already in bed, she was wearing a Monki Erika singlet and FOREVER 21 Ombré PJ Shorts. Rose came out of the bathroom looking sick. She looked beautiful even when she looked sick!

She was in a black Juicy Couture Sleep Essential Nightie and black headband.

Alice was on her computer.

"What ya doin?" I asked her.

"Checking e-mails. I am setting a boutique in New York." she said.

"You live in Philly." I pointed out.

"Yes, but Jazz and I will live in New York after he graduates from law school." She said "Could you check on the stuff once in a while?" she asked me.

"Sure, now go to bed." I told her sternly.

Alice got up and went to the bathroom to brush. She was in a pink Juicy Couture Sleep Essential Nightie and ugg Australia Raspberry Women's W Fluff Flip Flop Slipper.

I changed into my PJ's and snuggled up with my sister.

I always felt like she was my responsibility. I know our parents love us but I took care of her all my life. She was like my kid and it felt bad to let her go.

I kissed the top of her head and smiled.

It was the first time in years I had snuggled with her.

My baby girl was growing up so fast. It was the weirdest feeling. I felt proud of her, I knew Jake would never hurt her but I didn't think I cope with her growing up.

I went to sleep dreaming about Edward.

I woke up to the sun streaming through the window. I got out of bed to brush my teeth and take a shower.

"Guys wake up! The wedding is in two hours!" I said loudly.

Alice was the first to wake up.

"It's 8 a.m.?" She said groggily and I nodded. I waked the others up and each of them took a shower. Nessie sat down at the dressing table in a robe and Alice started her make up.

After finishing all our make-ups we got dressed.

Both Ali and Rose were wearing Alice + Olivia Ayla Leather Collar Dress with Sophia Webster Mila Black Suede Sandal. Rose's hair was curled and let down and Alice's gelled to the side.

I was wearing a Max Azria Halter Drape Dress with Jimmy Choo Maylen Lace and Suede Stiletto Pumps. My hair was let down and pinned to a side.

"Now the bride!" Alice squealed when she started doing Ness's hair. Ness was in a Matthew Williamson Crystal and faux pearl-embellished silk gown with David Tutera Bouquet. She wore a Van Cleef Arpels Flying Butterfly bracelet for the _something new_, Sirena 10k White Gold Diamond and Blue Ceramic Solitaire Pendant for the something blue and Diamond in the Rough Iceberg Earrings for the something borrowed. Those earrings were Ali's.

Alice curled Ness's hair and pinned half of it up and let the other half fall then pinned the  
Nicole Miller Lace Applique Bridal Veil to her hair.

My little sister looked gorgeous.

"You look perfect." I said, tears were threatening to spill from my eyes. Ness smiled at me and hugged me.

"Thank you for always being there for Me." she said.

There was a knock on the door indicating it was time for us to go down.

Emmett and Jazz were joining us since they were walking down the aisle with Rose and Ali.

Both of them were in white shirts, black tux waistcoat, dress pants and Derby shoe.

We went to the small place that was booked for the wedding.

Rose and Em walked down the aisle first and then Ali and Jazz. Alice told me I had to follow her lead. I started walking and saw Edward and Jake standing there.

Jake was in a black shirt, white tux jacket and tux pants with black dress shoes. He looked great. I couldn't wait to call him my brother-in-law. He was like my little brother, this just made it more official.

The moment I saw Edward my heart sped up. I was standing in my position waiting for Ness to walk down with dad.

Edward was in a White bow tie tux shirt, Black Jacquard Skinny Tux Jacket, Black Jacquard Skinny Tux Trousers and Black glazed leather cap toed shoes. He looked amazing in a tux.

As soon as my father handed my baby sister to her boyfriend, fiancé, I felt pride surge through me. She couldn't have found a better man. I knew they were meant to be as soon as they started dating.

They said their vows and exchanged the rings. They were Ayako Kanari Magnitude Plait thin ring. Jakes was black and Ness's was silver.

Moments of our childhood flashed in front of my eyes when the minister announced them man and wife.

When they kissed everyone clapped.

Everyone congratulated them. Mom had tears rolling down her face, even dad had tears in his eyes. Rachel and Rebecca, Jakes older sisters were there too. Rachel' boyfriend Paul Lahote and Rebecca's husband Solomon Finau were there too.

When it was time for the first dance _A Thousand Years _by _Christina Perri _come on. Ness and Jake danced and then dad went in for the father daughter dance. Renesmee danced with Billy, Emmett, Seth, Jasper, Edward, Carlisle, Phil, Peter, Embry and Brady (Seth's Boyfriend).

Seth was gay, so what? He was a great guy and Brady was cool too.

I was supposed to give toast and so was Edward. My dad and Billy were the first to go.

"I hadn't got to spend that much time with Renesmee when she was a kid but seeing her and having my daughters live with me gave me time to connect with them. I know Jake will take care of my little angel and with them a happy life together." My dad said.

Billy's speech was touching too.

"When I met Jake we were just kids. It was my first time at the reservation. We became friends fast and I know he and Ness will have a happy life together." Edward said. He kept it small and to the point.

"Renesmee had been my only friend growing up. I always felt protective towards my baby sister. I knew that she was capable of doing great things in life. I remember when Jake and her first met and he called her Nessie for the first time I was about to punch him. I didn't like the idea of my little sister being called the Loch Ness Monster. Guess that name grew on me. I know that they are just meant to be and would be together forever. Here's to my baby sister and my new brother-in-law." I said raising my glass.

After the toast we all had lunch and then Ness and Jake cut the cake. I was proud of my work. It was a red velvet cake covered in white icing and marzipan flowers at the bottom. The whole cake was sprinkled with silver metallic dragée. There was a Bride and Groom Cake Topper on the top.

Renesmee's face lit up when she saw the cake.

The cake cutting was done and the newlywed couple left for their honeymoon to Paris.

Emmett and Rose had postponed their tickets so it was just Edward and I. they wanted to spend some time with their parents.

We went to change and decided to meet downstairs.

Esme was all smiles when she saw me and Edward kissing.

I quickly changed into my GANT Peplum Blouse, Yellow Ester Pants and White Plastic Flip Flop Sandals with Diamante Bow, Alice + Olivia Hoffman Leather Moto Jacket and Rebecca Minkoff Quinn Bucket.

Dad had bought the rest of my luggage. I took all of it down with me.

Edward was standing by a cab waiting for me. I smiled at him. He was wearing a Yellow Polo shirt, white pants and sneakers.

We matched! Combination of white and yellow.

We were at the airport just in time. After getting on the flight and getting settled Edward removed the arm rest and wrapped his arm around me.

I snuggled into his arms. It was a five hours flight and Alice had bought us first class tickets.

"So, are you going straight to your apartment?" he asked me.

"Yeah, you?" I asked him.

"No, I have to go to Alice's boutique and check things out." He sighed.

"Why not have dinner together?" I asked.

"That sounds great," he said kissing my cheek. "There is this amazing restaurant _Bottega_." he said.

"I'll meet you there at ten." I smiled.

"It's a date" he said as he started nibbling on my lower lip.

"Oh by the way, the cake was great." He smiled at me.

"Thanks." I smiled at him.

We talked and planned on when and where to meet up. We decided to meet up for coffee every morning at Starbuck, 3rd Avenue.

After landing in JFK we both took the same cab, we just went by Ali's boutique first where I dropped him and went to my new apartment.

It was a beautiful place. The building was amazing.

"Good evening, what can I do for you?" the doorman asked when I reached him.

"I'm Isabella Swan. I was supposed to collect my apartment keys from you, Apartment 8G." I told him.

"Here you go. I hope you like it here. I am Demetri Michel." He said while leading me to the elevator.

"Bella." I smiled.

It was a huge apartment, there were two bedrooms. A bathroom attached to each bedroom. There was powder room. In the living room there was a white sofa with two big white cushions and a small fluffy deep yellow cushion.

The couch was had its back to the window and it was on a black and white striped carpet. There was an orange-ish chair and leg rest near the huge white bookshelf dividing the living room and dining space.

A 50" TV was on the wall with a cupboard below and beside it.

The dining space had a white wooden table and colorful chairs with cushions. It was near a window.

The kitchen was white and huge. There was a sink at the kitchen counter, a coffee machine and other necessities. There were three shelves at the back of the kitchen. There was a huge refrigerator by which there was more shelves.

The master bedroom was simple and nice. A bed with nude color leather headboard. Two lamps at two sides of the bed on the side tables. Zebra lights, another lamp by the window and white curtains. There was a 40" TV and brown cupboard below it. There were two closets. I was going to use both. Both the closets looked alike. There was a few cupboards in the corner.

There was a rack on top. There were a few racks in the middle. To one side there were two hanging spaces and to the other only one.

I went into the bathroom. Right next to the door there was a sink attached to a wooden table, the seat was also wooden. There were soaps on the counter and a towel rack by the wall near the commode, there was a bathtub with scented candles near and shower opposite to it.

I went into the other room, the bed had a brown leather head board. There were two shelves on either side of the bed and one on top. The walls had light green wall paper with roses.

The toilet attached to this room only had a shower, sink and a commode.

The closet in this room also looked like the one in the other room.

It was going to feel so lonely in this house! I went back to my room and started unpacking. I took out all my clothes and put them in the closet and arranged my shoes and bags. I set up my laptop at a corner and put my iPad in the side table drawer.

I set a digital clock on the side table and saw it was seven. I decided to take a quick shower and get ready.

After drying my hair I put on my Aqua Drape Back Top, hot pink scallop trim high waist short from Forever New, Badgley Mischka Zali - Honeysuckle Silk and Tory Burch Ombrè Turnlock Straw Clutch.

It was almost eight. I saw the restaurant on my way here. It was only a few minutes away. I locked up and started walking toward the restaurant.

In less five minutes I was at the restaurant.

"Miss, do you have a reservation?" the Asian host asked.

"Um, I don't know. Is Mr. Cullen here?" I asked. He nodded and showed me in.

Edward was waiting for me at a table for two.

"And I was starting to wonder if you bailed on me!" he said playfully and kissed me.

"Oh. I was about to, then thought that you poor thing might need some company." I smiled at him.

He pulled my chair out my chair and helped me in.

"I missed you." He said after sitting opposite to me.

"I missed you more" I teased.

"So what do you want?" he asked. I looked at the menu and the price was shocking!

"Wine?" he asked. I shook my head. There was no way I was having a $40 wine!

"I won't take no for an answer." He told me and then turned to the waiter "Barbaresco Orlando Abrigo 375ml 2007" he told the waiter.

"Coming right up sir." The waiter replied and went to get our drinks.

"So how have you settled in?" he asked me.

"It's nice. The apartment is bigger than I'm used to and it's going to be hard to get used to. I haven't had _my_ own room in the past six years." I told him.

The waiter had arrived with our wine and asked for our order. I asked Edward to give it.

"_PERA, PECORINO CON RUCOLA_

_RISOTTO AI PORCINI E OLIO TARTUFATO_

_PETTO DI POLLO AL CREMA DI GORGONZOLA" _Edward said reading from the menu. I on the other hand knew what it was without the menu.

_PETTO DI POLLO AL CREMA DI GORGONZOLA was Breast of Chicken with Artichoke Hearts & Mushrooms in a light Gorgonzola sauce._

_RISOTTO AI PORCINI E OLIO TARTUFATO was Risotto with Dried Porcini Mushrooms Drizzled with White Truffle Oil and PERA, PECORINO CON RUCOLA was Truffle Flavored Tuscan Goat Cheese, Fresh Pears & Arugula._

I knew I didn't want to look at the bill.

"I'll keep you as much company as you. You'll probably get sick of me." he told me.

I held his hand on top of the table.

"I love you." I told him.

"I love you more." He smiled kissing my hand.

Dinner was nice and we laughed a lot.

"So, how do you feel about Renesmee's marriage." He asked.

"Its fine, I mean she was always like a baby to me. I have to cope with the fact she is an adult. This probably affects me more than my parents." I told him.

"I find it adorable how you care for your sister. It's really hard to find someone who loves their family like you do yours." He said and I blushed.

After dinner I asked him to let me pay half of it. I knew it was a lot.

"There is no way I am about to let my girlfriend pay for dinner." He said, like the very first day.

We walked out to the street.

"Which way is your apartment?" he asked wrapping his arm around me.

"Park Avenue." I told him.

"I'm there too. A little closer to my special lady." He said kissing my cheek.

We stopped in front of _my apartment building_.

"Mr. Cullen, Bella." Demetri greeted. How did Demetri know Edward?

"Mr. Michel. I've told you not to call me Mr. Cullen." Edward greeted. I could see he was confused too.

"How do you know Bella?" Edward asked.

"Ms. Swan." He stopped when I cocked my eyebrow "Bella, moved in an apartment today. The NYT's executive editor came by yesterday to give her apartment keys." Demetri said.

"Amazing!" Edward said excitedly.

After we said goodnight to Demetri we went to the Elevator. The guy at the elevator pressed 8th floor.

We both walked out of the elevator and I started walking towards my new apartment.

"Where are you going?" Edward asked from in front of 8A.

"My apartment is here." I said and he got this huge smile on his face.

"This is amazing! You are my new neighbor!" he said while walked over to me and lifted me in a hug.

"You live right next door!" I asked surprised.

"Guess I do," he said.

"Come on, let's get in." I told him and we walked into my apartment.

"Tea, Coffee?" I offered.

"Coffee at this time of the night?" he asked.

"I'm used to it." I said with a smile.

"When did you get tea or coffee?" he asked.

"Oh! Damn!" I said. I needed to go shopping as soon as possible.

"So Starbucks tomorrow." He said.

"Thanks!" I smiled. I wanted to ask him something but it kind of felt weird.

"So, do you want to, stay over?" I asked nervously.

"I'd love to. Let me just change and come." He said kissing my forehead.

I put on my white tank top and FOREVER 21 Ribbed Waist PJ Shorts with Victoria's Secret the Dreamer Flannel Slippers and waited in the living room.

I was putting the clothes I wore last week in the washer when I felt Edward wrap his hand around my waist. I smiled and finished putting the clothes in the dryer.

"Let's go to bed." Edward whispered into my ear and picked me up.


	10. Chapter 9: First Time

**_BELLA_**

Edward dropped me on the bed and climbed on top of me.

"Baby," he moaned into the kiss.

His kisses started to travel down. He kissed my jaw, my neck and then my collar bone slowly nibbling with his teeth.

His hand crept into my shirt and rested on my breast squeezing it. I moaned.

My hand pulled his hair. I was dripping wet and I could feel his hardness. Both our arousals were definitely visible.

"I want you!" I gasped out and was shocked by my forwardness. I felt him freeze momentarily and the continue kneading my boobs harder. He removed my shirt and threw it across the room.

My hands settled on his waist and my fingers hooked in his waist band. I heard him growl.

I knew my first time would be painful but I was ready to give myself to him. His mouth took one of my breasts in and started sucking.

He nibbled gently with his teeth and flicked with his tongue all the while fiddling with the other breast.

"God! Your tits are perfect." He moaned out and I grunted.

He shifted his mouth to my other boob.

I had never been intimate with anyone but I knew things couldn't be better.

Edward was my present and future and I was going to give myself to him.

I tugged on his boxers and he lifted himself. I pulled the boxers down with my legs freeing his gigantic cock.

Panic went through me. He was huge! Would he even fit inside of me? Would he be satisfied? Would he be repulsed?

I had never shave my Hu-Ha. Never had a Brazilian. I was hairy!

His cock moved against me while he moaned. It felt so good.

"Are you sure?" he asked when his hands moved to my shorts. I nodded.

He removed my shorts faster than I could imagine.

"I want to touch you." He said against my lips.

I had heard about it from Ali and Rose but never had I thought anyone would touch me there. I had no idea what to say.

Before I knew it he slid down there. He slowly touched me with his finger.

His finger found my clit and started rubbing it. It was a weird feeling.

It made me squirm, in a good way. An amazing way.

"God! That feels good." I moaned.

"It's Edward honey not god," he sent me a crooked grin.

Slowly his tongue joined his hand in his antics.

He was licking me and I moaned. This was definitely the best night of my life. I felt like I was on Cloud 9.

I felt my walls tighten.

"Come for me baby, I want to taste you." He said.

Another lick and I come right into his mouth.

He smiled and licked his lips like it was something tasty.

He came back up and kissed me. I could taste myself on his lips and I had to admit it wasn't bad.

"My first orgasm." I gasped out, I was heaving. "My turn" I smiled.

"You don't have to." He said but I wasn't taking no for an answer.

I wanted to repay him and he wasn't the only one gaining anything.

I slid down to his waist and touched the head of his penis with the tip of my tongue. He moaned. I took a little of his cock into my mouth and swirled my tongue around it.

"God baby, it feels great." He moaned. My hands joined my hand to give him pleasure. I nibbled on his cock and massaged his balls.

Before I knew it he came into my mouth. I had always thought this would be disgusting but he tasted amazing! I swallowed it and gave him a final lick.

He pulled me up so we were face to face, chest to chest and groin to pussy.

"That was the best, well only blowjob of my life." He said and I chuckled.

He pinned me down to the bed and kissed me.

"Are you sure love?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Is it your first time?" he asked.

I nodded and raised my eyebrow.

"What? I just wanted to know if I'd hurt you? I don't want to cause you any pain." He said and I said 'aw '.

"You?" I asked.

"Mine too. Though I won't feel anything but pleasure and that feels wrong." He said.

"It's alright. I want to do it." I said smiling.

He kissed me and placed himself on my entrance. He settled himself and pushed into me breaking my barrier.

It hurt a lot. I knew he realized that because I let out a gasp and a few teardrops rolled down my eyed.

"I'm sorry," he started but I stopped him and put my had on his back keeping him in. He was long and large.

I took me a while to get used to but it felt okay later.

I did bleed a little.

He slowly pulled out "You sure you want to do it?" he asked and I nodded.

He went back into my vagina.

He plugged in and out of me loosening me in the process. This was the best feeling in the entire world.

Soon we both climaxed and came on each other.

After a few minutes of laying in his arms I said "I'm going to get washed up."

He let me go. I got up and took the covers with me.

"Don't block the view!" he whined and I went in the bathroom.

When I came out he went in and then laid with me. We fell asleep together.

This was definitely the best night of my life.

I was never forgetting it.

No matter how sore I was feeling, this was the most perfect night of my life.

The next morning I woke up to kisses all over my face.

"Morning beautiful." Edward whispered into my ears and nibbled on it causing me to moan.

"Morning," I said kissing his cheek.

"Go brush and I'll come bring breakfast." He said.

"I don't have any food, I have to go shop today." I said sitting up.

"I had some in my fridge." He smiled getting up.

He smirked from the door and gave me a wink. He was still in his boxers.

"You're going to walk around in your boxers?" I asked holding in my laughter.

"Oh I bought in the food earlier and at least I am wearing clothes." He said looking me up and down making me blush.

I pulled the covers with me.

"Come on! I've already seen you naked! Why do you have to keep messing with my views?" he whined making me blush. I rushed into bathroom and heard him chuckle.

I was kind of sore. I looked into the mirror.

My face was red. I had a love blush.

I touched my lips and smiled. Last night was the best night of my life. People said losing your virginity wasn't pleasant!

Last night was on top of my list of pleasant.

I took a quick shower and wrapped myself in my towel.

Edward sat on the bed with a huge smile on his face, completely naked!

"Where did your pants go?" I asked smiling.

"Oh, I think I'd like wear something else after breakfast." He smirked and I blushed.

"Coffee?" I asked moving to sit by him.

He handed me a cup and sipped on his coffee.

"What do we do today?" I asked picking up a toast.

"It's only noon, we can stay in bed for a few more hours." He said shocking me.

"Holly hell! It's noon!" I said surprised.

"Yeah, so?" he asked skeptically.

"I've never been asleep for that long." I admitted.

"Oh well. I did tire you out didn't I?" he said playfully earning a playful punch from me.

As soon as I put my cup down he put it on the side table and pinned me down to the bed kissing me.

"What are you doing?" I asked laughing.

"I told you I'd like to wear something other than pants didn't I?" he said sending chills down my spine. I wasn't scared I was just excited.

"You don't mind do you?" he asked before doing anything and I smiled at him. I wanted this as bad as he did, maybe even more.

"Tell me if you are uncomfortable." He said kissing my head before plunging in and out of me. It truly felt amazing. Nothing could change what Edward and I have together. I just had to tell him about what happened in London and I won't feel any more guilt. My clenching muscles bought me out of my thoughts.

"Come baby, cum with me." he said and his words put me over the edge making me cum.

He dropped himself on top of me supporting his weight with his arms.

"God that was amazing!" I panted out. He kissed me.

"Ready for round two?" he asked raising his eyebrow.

"I'm always ready." I smirked turning us over.

He looked at me and smiled. I saw my breast hanging down. Damn gravity!

He raised his waist to meet me and I pushed him in and out. It felt nice to be in charge.

I could feel my boobs jumping because of my body's movement.

His hands made their way up and cupped my breast.

"I like this position." He whispered.

I started moving faster and faster, soon we both spilled our juices.

Thank god I was on pills! It would have been weird if I'd have gotten pregnant, our first time together.

**_EDWARD_**

Last night was the best night of my life.

I never understood Rose and Em's sexual relationship. But making love to Bella was something else. It made me feel more alive.

I'd do anything to protect her, even give my life. After two rounds of sex in the morning we decided to stop.

The second round had been my favorite. Bella was on top of me and her movements caused her beautiful perfect bosoms to bounce.

I couldn't hold myself and cupped them in my hands.

Her being on top of me taking the lead was definitely my favorite position.

After laying together for a while Bella got off me.

"Where are you going?" I groaned.

"Getting ready, you promised to show me around." She said in a strict voice and I laugh.

"Fine, I'll go and change." I said getting up and pulling on my boxers.

I went to my apartment. It had three bedrooms and four bathrooms.

I quickly changed and ran back to Bella's apartment.

Bella stood there in a red floral top, a floral skirt and white flats. She was picking up her bright red bag.

She looked gorgeous of course but the beauty beneath the clothes was more.

We went downstairs together with my arm wrapped around her.

I took her to my Volvo.

"Whose car is this?" she asked.

"Mine." I smiled.

"What about the Vanquish?" she asked.

"That's mine too. That I bought myself this my parents gave to me on my 16th birthday." I said.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

After she got in I sat in the driver's seat and drove towards our first stop.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Empire State." I smiled. We took the fifth avenue route.

Bella smiled when we got out of the car.

We went to the observatory and saw the entire city.

"Edward this is amazing!" she said.

"I know. The city looks wonderful from here." I replied kissing her cheek.

We went Circa which was only seconds away for lunch.

I loved the food there. I ordered pizza while Bella ordered pasta.

We both decided a little coffee would be good.

"I feel bad for Rose," Bella laughed sipping on her coffee.

"Why?" I asked leaning forward.

"No coffee for nine, no more than nine months." She said bringing a sudden panic to my mind.

We hadn't used protection! I forgot a condom! I was going to become a damn doctor and I forgot about a condom!

"Bella," I said panicking, did she realize that there was a huge chance we might be pregnant?

I didn't even keep condoms with me!

My head went on a spiral, there could be a chance I got my lovely girlfriend pregnant.

One thing I knew for sure was that I wanted this with her, I'd never leave her side, not for something as silly as this.

My parents were pregnant with Em in their sophomore year, me the next year and Ali right after high school. Even then they didn't leave each other. After making a mistake they should have been more careful. Who am I to complain? I wouldn't be born if that didn't happen.

I knew Bella and I were meant to be and a child would only make us stronger.

"Edward!" Bella said waving her hand in front of me.

"Yes?" I asked.

"You were saying something." She pointed out.

"Bella, I just realized we didn't use protection." I pointed out.

To my surprise she burst out laughing. This was very serious.

"Don't worry, I'm on pills." She said in gasps.

I breathed out a sigh of relief.

I wanted a family with Bella but not this soon. I wanted to be ready for it.

After Lunch we headed to see the Statue of Liberty. We took the Holland Tunnel and reached in twenty minutes.

"You know I've always been inspired been inspired by this monument." She said looking at the building. "It's always given me confidence." She said sighing.

"You know when all that shit came up on me and I was about to break, I saw a picture of this somewhere giving me hope and the feeling of safety." She sighed.

"Bella, what do you mean by 'all that shit came up on me'?" I asked. She looked really sad.

She looked like she said something she shouldn't have.

"I'll tell you when we are alone." She said in a whisper. I could see fear in her eyes.

"It's all right, love. Let's go home. We have the whole week to sight see." I said.

I wanted to know what scared her so much and I wanted to protect her.

In half an hour we were at my apartment with Bella in my arms.

"I promised myself I'd tell you but I don't know how!" she wailed.

"Tell me what you want love. I'll be there for you no matter what." I said holding her tight.

She took a deep breath and started "Last year of college my roommate was changed. My old roommate graduated. My new roommate's name was Victoria. She was never around.

One night I woke up hearing a lot of screaming and shouting. Victoria was beating up some poor kid. That kid was barely a teenager. When I interfered she hit me across the face so hard there was a bruise." She breathed and shuddered.

I held her tighter. My first instinct was to protect her and then I wanted to kill the bitch who hurt my Bella.

"I'd noticed she skipped a tons of classes and when she did attend them she seemed drunk. Once while walking to the bathroom I tripped over her bag. I could see something white, many transparent sachets with white powder. I took one so I could look at it later.

It turned out to be cocaine. I did the first thing that came to mind. I went to a professor." She said and shuddered.

"He was involved. He threatened to kill me if I told anyone. I let it go but I felt guilty. Some other students dragged me to a club one day. While going towards the washroom I saw Victoria and Professor Gigandet making out. I didn't want to get any more involved in their mess." She sighed.

"Little did I know there was more to it than just an affair, I went and reported it to the Dean. Turned out he wasn't the real Dean. He was a agent!" she laughed.

"He told me to be careful and make sure to keep my distance from Victoria. Once when I was walking back from a party I heard a boom. I went to see what it was. Turned out Victoria and James, I mean Professor. I'll just call him James 'kay?" she asked me and I nodded.

"They saw me and were about to kill me when Agent Volturi." She started. Volturi was Aro's last name.

"Aro Voturi?" I clarified. I knew Aro was an agent,

"Yeah, Alice already told me he and Carlisle are friends." she laughed.

"Alice knows?" I asked dumbfounded. I felt jealous that Bella told Alice before me.

"Not exactly. She said she knew Aro bought that car I gave Ness and I admitted I knew him, I told her the clip-notes version." She smiled.

"Aro saved me. He had enough proof to James behind bars. James's friend and Victoria threatened to kill Ness, mom and dad if I told anyone but I didn't want to go in deeper.

Laurent, the friend wasn't all that bad but I still feel afraid. Laurent actually helped me escape from Victoria when she kidnaped me." Bella said.

"I testified against James and also told them about Victoria and even she was taken under custody. They had murdered ten people that year," Bella sobbed.

I kissed the top of her head and rocked her in my arms. I ordered in Chinese food and even put on a chick-flick to lighten her mood.

"You are too good to be true," she said making me laugh.

"Baby, I feel the same way. How did a coward like me deserve someone as strong and brave as you?" I asked and she blushed.

"So the character of your books come from these people?" I asked during dinner and she nodded.

"I finished reading all your books." I smiled at her. "I really like them! Especially the last one."

"Thanks." She blushed.

"Have you thought about publishing them?" I asked.

"No. It's not that great!" she said.

"Are you crazy?" I asked. These were my new favorite books.

"Well I am going to have to send copies so your work can be appreciated." I said.

"On one condition." She said making me smile.

"Alice and Rose have to approve first and no telling them I've even thought about publishing it. If they tell me to only then will I think about it." She said.

"So, what do we do tomorrow?" she asked.

"Do you like museums?" I asked.

"Love them." She said.

"Then we go to American Museum of Natural History and The Museum of Modern Art." I said.

She went to her apartment and changed into her pj's and crawled into bed with me. I held her in my arms and went to sleep.


	11. Chapter 10: Rose's First Ultrasound

**_AN: Links to the pictures of the clothes are on my Profile. Polyvore rocks. Blueprints to Bella's Apartment on my profile under Chapter 8, Edwards Chapter 9 and Rose & Emmett Chapter 10(THIS CHAPTER)_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters. I just own the plot._**

* * *

**_BELLA_**

Telling Edward was easier than I thought. Reliving the memory was hard but Edward made it bearable.

Every time I thought about the last year there I thought about the dead body.

Like I told Leah, it wasn't exactly a guy.

Edward made me feel secure and loved. There is no other place I'd rather be than his arms.

We were going to go to a couple of museums today.

I freed myself from the man I love's grasp and went to the kitchen. There was barely any food in here!

I made toast and went back to the room.

"You're up." I said looking at a sitting Edward.

He motioned for me to join him in bed. We ate breakfast and drank coffee.

"You have no food in the kitchen." I pointed out.

"There is more than enough. I usually order in. I have no idea how to cook." He said.

"Well I do and from now on you are having food at my place, well after I go grocery shopping." I said kissing him "I should go change." I said.

He nodded and said "Bella, I love you. I'll protect you from anything, there is no need to be afraid." He kissed me and I went to my apartment.

I brushed my teeth and took a shower.

I wore my Gucci printed silk scarf top, floral shorts and Gucci floral print high heel shoes. I took out my brown straw tote with polka dotted printed scarf attached to it from the closet.

I was locking my apartment when Edward wrapped his arms around my waist. We got to his Volvo and drove towards American Museum of Natural History.

It was amazing. I loved learning new things. This was eye opening.

We saw a rare display of Trilobites. It was a four level building excluding the lower level.

When we came out it was almost two in the afternoon.

We had lunch at Ocean Grill. It was really close to the museum.

Being with Edward felt as natural as breathing.

After lunch we took a stroll around Central Park.

"Do you know when Em and Rose would return?" he asked.

"They are coming back tonight. Rose wants to see a doctor before leaving for Milan," I said.

"Oh just to let you know, they live in the same building." He smiled.

"Cool!" I squealed earning some strange looks from others.

We later went to the Museum of Modern Art. That was nice too.

When we reached our apartment it was evening, we bought grocery on the way home.

"Let's go out for dinner." Edward whined.

"No, I'm cooking." I said.

I went into my apartment and started making dinner.

Rose and Em were going to be here any minute.

I made some baked Spaghetti with meatballs.

It was eight when I heard Em and Rose outside.

"Come on Eddie! Let's go. I know lets drop in on Belly! You know where she lives right?" Emmett said.

I laughed that guy was really loud.

I went and opened my door.

"Hey guys." I said drawing their attention.

"Bells! What are you doing there?" Em asked.

"I don't know Em. I think an alien kidnapped me." I said letting them in.

"You live here?" Rose asked kissing my cheek.

"Yeah, my office is paying for it." I said.

The timer rang and I went to get the food.

"Dinner's ready." I smiled.

"Smells delicious." Edward said.

"So which apartment do you two live in?" I asked.

"12A." Em said.

"B, when do you start working?" Rose asked.

"September 1st." I said.

"You coming to my doc's appointment tomorrow aren't you?" she asked and I nodded.

"What time?" I asked excitedly. Rose was like my older sister and her baby would be like my niece. I loved my friends dearly.

"Noon. Meet me in the lobby at eleven." She said.

"Em, you coming?" I asked.

"Huh, where?" he asked dumfounded.

"To see your baby dufus!" Edward said hitting his head.

"Yeah," Em said.

"We'll be going to Dr. Rebecca, she is only five minutes away." Rose said and I nodded.

"Rosie?" I asked. I knew my book couldn't be great but if it was worth a shot was still a question.

"Yeah Belle." She said smirking, I hadn't called her Rosie for a long time.

"I need you to do me a favor." I said. The third book consisted a tiny bit of Rose's story.

I handed her the USB that consisted books. I had changed the character names again.

"Could you read it when your jumbo boyfriend is not around?" I asked teasing Emmett who stuck his tongue out.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Nothing, just a small book." I said.

"You wrote a book?!" she exclaimed.

"Four." Edward said butting in.

"So that's what you were reading that day." Emmett said.

"I'll read it on the flight to Milan." She said.

After everyone went home I picked the dishes up and took them to the sink.

"Need any help?" Edward whispered into my ears.

"No." I said.

"Well then better hurry." He purred into my ears making my knees go week.

He started putting the plates and cups in the washer. After finishing he picked me up and went into my room.

Within seconds all our clothes were on the floor. We made out, groped each other and had sex.

Well, he mainly groped me but that felt amazing.

We woke up next morning with him still inside me. I laughed and then looked at the clock. It was eleven.

"Edward wake up." I said he just groaned. I tried to wake him up for about ten minutes and an idea come to my mind.

"Eddie." I whispered into his ear "If you don't wake up now you aren't getting any for a month." I said and he instantly shot up.

I had to laugh at his horrified expression.

"You're a naughty-naughty girl, aren't you?" he asked catching my nipple in his mouth.

"I have to get ready, Rose's appointment." I said and he huffed. He slowly slid out of me and kissed me. He quickly put his pants on and went to his apartment after shooting me a wink.

I took a shower and changed into my sky blue Jane Norman Belted Kafta Top Le Temps Des Cerises JUNO Denim shorts and Even & Odd High heeled sandals. I picked up my Pansy Blue Satchel.

I went down to the lobby, Rose and Em were already there.

"How the hell are you so punctual?" Emmett asked. I looked at my cell, it was exactly 11:44.

I shrugged my shoulder. We got in Emmett's Jeep Wrangler.

In five minutes we were at Dr. Rebecca. We got in the room after Rose and Em filled some paperwork's and Rose gave them a urine and blood sample.

"Afternoon Mr. Cullen, Ms. Hale and?" the nurse asked seeing me.

"Oh that Bella Swan, my best friend." Rose said wrapping her arms around mine.

Rose was in a spaghetti gold and silver top, stardust galaxy skirt, gold-ish Christian Louboutin Drapesse and Marc by Marc Jacobs Classic Q Natasha Bag.

"Hello Rose, Going to become a mother I see." The doctor smiled at Rose. It was Jakes older sister!

"Rebecca, it's been a while. You know Bella." Rose pointed to me.

"Bella, nice to see you again. I guess we are kind of related." She said hugging me.

"Guess we are. I thought you lived in Hawaii." I said.

"I did. Solomon and I decided to move here three years ago." She said.

"Okay everything is set, let's get started." She said in doc mode.

They set up the ultra-sound and put some gel on Rose's stomach. She waved something over it.

I could hear a thrumming sound.

"That's your baby's heartbeat." She told Rose and Em.

She pointed to the screen. The Rebecca gasped.

"Is everything all right?" Rose asked frantically.

"Is the baby all right?" Emmett questioned.

"You should ask, are the babies all right?" Rebecca said.

"We are having twins?" Rose asked.

"Yeah. Your family does have a history of twins." she asked.

The rest of the appointment went well. The Rebecca told Rose to come in as soon as she returned from Milan and asked me to meet up with her later. We went back to the apartment and I made everyone lunch while Rose and Em told Edward about the Twins!


	12. Chapter 11: First Day At Work

**_AN: Links to the pictures of the clothes are on my Profile. Polyvore rocks._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters. I just own the plot._**

**_Answer the Poll on my profile. Just so you know it is about the sequel._**

* * *

**_BELLA_**

The next couple of days passed by in a blur. I spent a lot of time with Rose. Edward kept me up a lot at night, not that I minded. Today was my first day at work.

I kissed Edward before getting up.

I went into the bathroom and took a shower then blow dried my hair. I curled it a little and applied some make-up.

I wrapped myself in a towel and looked through my closet. I wanted to look formal on my first day.

"Morning sexy," Edward purred trying to pull my towel off.

I smacked his hand.

"I have to go to work." I told him.

"Okay, I'll change while you make breakfast and drop you off." He said leaning to kiss me, I put my hand on his chest pushing him away.

"Honey, who told you had to drop me off. I'm going to go by myself." I told him.

"How do you plan on getting there?" he asked backing me up to wall.

"Walk. I'm used to it. According to Google it's only around 45 minutes." I said.

"Well you aren't walking when I'm completely free. It just gives me more time with you." He said kissing me.

"Fine, get dressed. Don't you have school?" I asked and laughed. My boyfriend was in school, well medical school.

"When you make breakfast." He said smirking.

"Fine," I said and took my clothes out and started to walk towards the bathroom when Edward stopped me.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Nothing, change here." He said and I blushed.

"Edward!" I shrieked smacking his chest.

"Come on babe, it's just me!" he said removing my towel "And you look as sexy putting on clothes as you look removing them." He said taking my bra from my hand and cupping my breast.

"How would you know?" I asked intrigued.

"I'm bound to peep on my sexy girlfriend when she is changing." He said in a husky voice "You just stand there and let me go against my instincts."

He raised my hands and slipped the straps of my bra down my arms, he carefully put my breasts in each of the cups. This was absolutely sexy.

He took my panties next and dropped on his knees. I put my legs through my panties and he slipped them up licking me and making me shiver.

He put me in my floral print leggings next and then my denim floral printed shirt buttoning it slowly.

"All done." I whispered.

"No, shoes left." He said picking up my Energy11 Denim Espadrille Wedges from where I kept them.

"Now it's done." He said kissing me. We went to a heated make out session.

I pulled away before all my clothes came off again.

"Go change." I said.

I quickly checked my hair and went out. I took my laptop bag. It had my laptop, iPad and phone.

I fried some eggs and made some coffee. Edward came in gave me a kiss and we both finished our breakfast.

He drove me to work and I reached earlier than I was expected at.

I went up to where I was supposed to meet my boss.

Mr. Meyer was already there.

"Bella, nice to see you." He said shaking my hands.

"Mr. Meyer." I greeted and he raised his eyebrow reminding me to call him by his first name.

"Call me Chris." He said.

"So Bella. This file contains what you have to go through for this week." He said handing me a folder.

"You could work from home if you wanted and just give it to us on Friday. That is your office." He said pointing to a small room.

I was supposed to go through all these and edit them and submit them to Chris. If I had to call him that why not start up in my mind.

I sat all day working. It was really amazing working here. It was six in the evening when Edward called.

"Hey love." He said.

"Hello" I sighed. I missed him terribly.

"Are you almost done?" he asked.

"What?" I asked surprised, why would he ask me that?

"I'm waiting for you silly." He laughed.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"You don't want me here?" he asked teasing me.

"I don't mean that. You didn't have to come to pick me up. I'll be there in five." I said.

I put my computer and put the files in my bag and bid goodbye to my boss.

Edward was waiting for me, I rolled my eyes at him.

"Don't waste your time, I could have caught a train." I started saying but he shut me up by kissing me.

"I was completely free!" he said.

"'Kay but you aren't driving me around everywhere. And I don't have to come in everyday anyways. Twice a week, Monday and Friday. I can work from home." I said. "Chris told me I didn't have to come until Friday." I finished.

"Chris?" he said sounding jealous.

"My boss." I said "Mr. Meyer told me to call him Chris." I said and he sighed.

My phone buzzed.

_We are throwing you a welcome party tomorrow. Bring friends if you want. It's here itself at 7 p.m._

_~Chris_

I smiled.

"What?" Edward asked.

"They are throwing me a welcome party tomorrow. You free?" I asked.

"Depends. After five?" he asked and I nodded.

We stopped at Planet Hollywood for some drinks and went home. I cooked for all of us.

"So Bells, how was the first day?" Rose asked.

"Great. I actually don't have to go back until Friday. Tomorrow they are throwing me a Welcome Party, you two can come?" I asked.

They both accepted the offer immediately.

Dinner went on smoothly. Rose and Em went home and Edward asked if we could go over to his apartment.

When we were in bed he suddenly said "I don't like your boss."

"Why?" I asked laughing.

"He's too informal! He buys you a house, asks you call him by his first name and throws you a party! He probably is flirting with you." Edward whined.

"Honey, I don't think his wife for _20 _years would appreciate him hitting on a kid! He has three kids! Stephenie hired me!" I said.

"Chris's wife is actually a friend of mine from Arizona." I said and he sighed in relief making me laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" he asked pinning me to his bed.

"You were seriously jealous?" I asked.

"Why won't I be? Have you seen how many guys check you out?" he said.

"Come on. No one checks me out, it might be some checking you out though." I said.

"You don't know how beautiful you are do you?" he asked.

"I'm not beautiful but I know I'm not ugly." I said.

"You are the most beautiful lady on earth!" he said kissing me.

I laughed at his bluff.

We kissed and he removed my clothes. I hooked my legs in his boxers and pulled them down.

As soon as my top was off he attacked my breast and started nibbling on it.

He seemed to have an obsession to my boobs. Not that I minded.

"Baby, you taste so good." He said going down south while massaging my boobs.

I grunted in pleasure. That man made me feel I never felt before.

He started licking me. His tongue played with my clit making me come in a couple of minutes.

I climbed on top of him to give him a blowjob.

I took as much as hip that could fit in my mouth and massaged his balls. Him coming in my mouth was amazing.

We had three rounds of sex that night before going to bed.

The next morning I woke up after Edward. He was already in the shower. I got up and put my PJs on and went to the kitchen and made breakfast.

"I am so sorry, I have a class soon. I can't stay." He said eating a toast and kissing my lips. He gulped down his coffee.

"Don't worry. I have to work. Deadlines on Friday." I said. I kissed him once more and went to my house.

I worked for a long time. I didn't even have lunch. Around five thirty my doorbell rang.

"Bells. Let's get ready!" Rose said going towards my closet.

She picked out my clothes and went back to her place. We all were supposed to meet in the lobby.

I was about to put on my Alice + Olivia Valli Short Ruffle Dress with Belt when I heard some noise coming from outside my room.

Someone wrapped their hands around me and squeezed my breast.

"I'm back." Edward whispered and I breathed out in relief. I had given him my spare key!

"You scared me!" I said jabbing him in the ribs, I put on my dress quickly before turning towards him and kissing him.

"You look lovely." He said.

"You don't look bad yourself, Mr. Cullen." I said while putting Christian Louboutin Highness Strass. I loved this shoe! I picked up my Shourouk Crystal-embellished glitter-finished PVC clutch and pulled Edward out of the room.

I locked my front door and we went down. Ten minutes later Rose and Em came down. Rose was in a Versace black one shoulder dress with pink and blue designs. She had on hristian Louboutin Carlota strappy pump showcases a peep-toe platform pump framed with patent and suede-finished with a dazzling, vertiginous heel and was carrying Parlay - Barratts Satin Clutch Bags with Knot Detail.

We were at the party at time and it was quite fun. Seeing Stephenie was great. She was about 40 years old now. I always related to mature people more than people my age.

When we reached home it was past midnight and I fell asleep in Edwards's arms. Rose was leaving for Milan at five a.m. so she and Em returned by ten. Em was accompanying Rose to Milan. I had already told her my goodbyes earlier.


	13. Chapter 12: Alice's Wedding

**_AN: Links to the pictures of the clothes are on my Profile. Polyvore rocks._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters. I just own the plot._**

* * *

**_BELLA_**

It had been a few months month since Rose came back from Milan. Work was great and Edward's studies were going great too. Christmas was in two days and we were going back to Forks.

Rose was four months pregnant but looked more, she didn't start showing till she returned. Rebecca said it was because of her having twins. Everyone was happy for them.

I finished packing up and took my copy of Wuthering Heights.

Rose and Alice had both read my books and had the same idea as Edward to change the names to ours and publish them. Rose also wanted to publicly humiliate Royce!

They had showed our parents the book with the other names and they too suggested making it sound more real with our names.

I blushed at the thought that the world would read about my dream.

I was bought out of my thoughts by Edward clearing his throat and climbing in bed with me.

"I missed you." He said kissing my neck.

"It's only been a few hours!" I said but I missed him too.

"What time was our flight again?" he asked.

"Rose said it is at six a.m." I said.

"Fine," he huffed, Edward didn't really like waking up early.

"Let's go to sleep. You are the one that will be wining tomorrow." I said snuggling in his arms and he tightened them around me.

The alarm woke me up at four in the morning. I shook Edward awake and went to get ready after he left for his apartment.

I took a quick shower and put on my Mickey Mouse Minnie Snuggle Open Tie-Back Half T-Shirt, Watermelon Frayed Ombré Shorts, MySuelly VALENTINE Slip-on's and took my Juicy Couture Dylan Leather Satchel.

Edward and I waited for Rose and Em downstairs.

"So, you are going back to Forks?" Demetri asked.

"Yeah, we are returning after New Year's." Edward said.

"What are you doing for Christmas?" I asked.

"My wife and I are celebrating it with our family like every year." He said. I had seen Heidi once, they had two kids, Jane and Alec.

Rose and Em came down soon. Rose was wearing everything in skin color. Calypso St Barth summer top, Uniqlo long gathered skirt, Jimmy Choo high heel ankle boots and was carrying a Travel handbag.

We went to the airport and off to Seattle. Ali had decided to get married on Christmas so we were all hyped.

It was planned that as soon as we landed we would all go to Seattle for the final fittings.

We reached Seattle before noon and Ness and Jake were already there.

"Hey guys!" Jake said while Ness and I hugged.

We were met by the groom and bride to be. We headed off to the shop where Alice had our dresses made.

The dresses fit perfectly. We were roaming around the city when Alice squealed.

"Look!" she said pointing towards a shop which had cell phones covers on display.

"So?" I asked and then noticed what she was squealing about. _Pairs_ was the shops name.

"We all have to buy a cover!" she demanded taking us in.

After looking through the variety of cell cases Edward and I finally selected one. I didn't want something too girly and there was no way I'd embarrass Edward like that.

Alice and Jazz got a Bride and Groom Decal Set plus Matching Wallpapers after Alice gave him the puppy dog eyes.

Ness and Jake got Peter Pan and Wendy custom case.

Rose might have been a model but she wasn't all that girly. She loved Batman. Em and her got Batman and Catwoman cases.

Edward and I got a couple case too, it was half of a heart shape on each cover and it was filled with words. _LOVE_ was written in the middle and other relative words were mixed up.

We got back to the Cullens place. The place l to hit Seattle and the guys were going to Sequim.

We went to a club and had tons of fun. The next morning all of us had hangover except Rose.

"You girls had too much to drink. I had no idea Bella knew so many drinks!" Rose laughed really loudly.

"Shut up!" I groaned. She handed me couple of Tylenols. We got ready and went back to the Cullens place. We got set up in Alice's room.

Ness and I were Ali's bridesmaids. We were wearing Knee Length Satin Bridesmaid Dress with a Flower on the neckline. I was wearing a light blue and Ness a yellow. We were wearing Nicholas Kirkooked fantastic, like a fairytale. The whole town was coming for the wedding.

We left for the bachelor parties. We were wearing wood Lace-covered leather pumps in the same colors.

Rose was in a Liz Lange for Target Maternity V-neck Knit Dress Vivid Pink dress with Menbur HOPE Peeptoe heels. She looked stunning!

Alice was wearing a Rainbow Colored Wedding Dress with Diamonds in the Library Belle Epoque diamond tiara as her _something new_, the ANA DE COSTA Paisley Earrings Esme wore on her wedding day as _something old and borrowed_. 14k White Gold Necklace, Blue Topaz and Diamond Pendant as _something blue._ She wore Christian Louboutin Daffodile pumps.

Jake and Edward came and knocked on the door. Both of them were in Black dress shirt, tux jacket and dress pants with shoes.

I walked with Edward and everyone waited for Ali to enter.

Em was in a white shirt, grey jacket and black pants. His shoes had spikes.

The groom, Jazz was in a white shirt, black jacket and dress pants with black tie and dress shoes.

Ali walked down the aisle with everyone looking at her stunning beauty. They said their vows and exchanged the rings.

The rings were Noor Fares. Jaspers was Champagne diamond and gold rhombus ring and Alice's was white diamond and white gold ring.

The reception was flawless and everything was amazing. Everyone had shown up regardless that it was Christmas. The cake was beautiful. It was four story vanilla cake with red icing covering all of it.

It looked like a ribbon was wrapped around it, it had few big edible decorative flowers on it and some snowflakes. It was actually snowing though.

After having some cake I caught sight of someone who scared me very much.

What was he doing here? I tightly held onto Edwards's hand.

"Bella!" I heard someone say cheerfully behind me. Tanya was standing there. It had been a while since I had seen her.

"It's been a while." I said hugging her. Tanya was very sweet and a kind hearted person. Kate was my favorite among the three sisters though. Irina was there other sister. We got along great.

"Hello Bella." Felix said. He was Tanya's boyfriend ever since I met them. He looked as big as Em but was kind like Em too. I saw Kate make her way over to us with Garrett.

"Yo B!" She said jumping on me. They were Ali's cousins.

"Eddie, be nice to my friend here!" she said punching Edwards arm and I rolled my eyes. The next thing I saw shocked me. Irina and _him _were coming over.

"Bella, darling nice to see you again." Irina said kissing my cheek. I was still froze. Edward shook me out of my stance and gave me a questioning look.

"Irina, nice to see you too." I said smiling.

"B, this is Laurent. He is my boyfriend. You know he went to Oxford." She said. I saw Edward's eye go big in realization.

"Laurent, nice to see you again." I said smiling. He didn't actually hurt me, he did save me. I was just afraid and didn't want to be reminded of what happened.

"Hello, Isabella." He said and I corrected him.

I was awkward. I avoided him for the rest of the evening. Ali and Jazz were going to Hawaii for their honeymoon. We bid them goodbye and I went home after saying bye to everyone else. I was really freaked out. I knew I had to tell people, at least my parents. I sighed and went to bed.


	14. Chapter 13: New Years

**_AN: Links to the pictures of the clothes are on my Profile. Polyvore rocks._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters. I just own the plot._**

* * *

**_BELLA_**

The next morning I woke up with my alarm clock beeping, I got out of bed and took a quick shower. Renesmee and Jake were staying at some hotel.

I went down and made us all breakfast. Mom and Phil were coming over. I had decided I'd tell them about what happened at college.

Dad came and sat on a chair and we waited for mom. When she and Phil arrived we all had breakfast.

"Mom, dad, Phil." I said "I want to tell you all something. Think rationally." I warned dad.

"What?" Dad asked.

"Last year of college my, Victoria was really strange.

One night I woke up hearing a lot of screaming and shouting. Victoria was beating up some poor kid. That kid was barely a teenager. When I interfered she hit me across the face so hard there was a bruise." I said it was easier to tell them once I had already relived the memory.

"She was never at classes and was a really troubled person."

"Bells, why are you telling us this?" mom asked sitting next to me.

I accidently found drugs in her bag. It turned out to be cocaine. I did the first thing that came to mind. I went to a professor. He was involved. He threatened to kill me if I told anyone. I let it go but I felt guilty. When I went to a club with some friends I saw Victoria and Professor Gigandet making out. I didn't want to get any more involved in their mess." I breathed out.

"It was more than that, I went and reported it to the Dean. Turned out he wasn't the real Dean. He was an agent. Ali told me he was Carlisle's friend." I told them.

"Alice know?" Phil asked. I shook my head "Only the brief, Edward knows." I told them

"Aro told me to be careful and make sure to keep my distance from Victoria. Once when I was walking back from a party I heard a loud noise. I went to see what it was. Turned out Victoria and James, my Professor shooting someone." I said.

"They saw me and were about to kill me when Agent Volturi saved me. He had enough proof to James behind bars. James's friend and Victoria threatened to kill Ness and you two if I told anyone but I didn't want to go in deeper. Laurent, the friend wasn't all that bad but I still feel afraid. Laurent actually helped me escape from Victoria when she kidnaped me. You saw the guy with Irina yesterday?" I asked.

Mom nodded. "He is Laurent." I said.

"Remind me to thank him for helping my daughter." Mom said.

"I was kind 'a terrified of him. Reliving the memories and all. I feel so thankful for his help now that I have moved past it all." I said.

"Honey, you should have told us. I am a cop. My baby girl went through all that when I thought she was having fun at collage." Dad said.

"The first three years were amazing!" I told them. Those memories would always be cherished.

"Anyways, I testified against James and also told them about Victoria and even she was taken under custody. They had murdered ten people that year," I said, that part always made me feel bad, if I had done something more it would have been nine people, someone would be alive. "They gave me Ness's car as a gift. I had them give it to her." I said bringing a light end.

"Oh honey." My mom said hugging me.

The doorbell rang, Rose was here with Em and Edward.

"Bells, were you crying?" Em asked. I told them to wait a second and bid goodbye to my parents. Phil hugged me and said I was a strong person.

When we got into Edwards car Rose asked "Why were you crying?" I ignored it.

"Isabella! I mean it. You've got to tell us. We could help, whatever it is." She said angrily after asking a couple of times.

"Rosie. Calm." Em said "Bella speak."

"Nothing, I was telling my parents something." I said.

"Then why do I have a feeling that I should know about it too?" Rose asked.

"Fine." I huffed and told them about James and Victoria.

"Wow Belly, I had no idea you were that strong." Em said breaking the silence.

We were at Port Angeles soon.

"Bells, you said ten people died, did you see any?" Em asked.

"Dead body? Em I said I heard something when I went to see what was happening. It was a gun shot. What do you think I meant when I said that?" I asked.

"Oh I thought they were having really loud public sex." He said.

"Em, why would they try to kill her because of that?" Edward asked and Em shrugged.

Went around Port Angeles and did a little shopping. I smiled thinking that I was safe now and I knew I didn't do anything wrong.

We met Ness and Jake later during lunch.

"Ness, your sister is way too brave for her own good!" Em said as soon as we sat down. Rose and I instantly kicked him under the table while Ness gave me a weird look.

"Why?" she asked. I really didn't want my little sister to know this.

"Nothing. Emmett's being Emmett." I said and she raised an eyebrow. She always knew when I lied.

"'Kay, I'll tell ya. Hold your husband down." I said with a warning.

When I finished telling the story Jake was fuming. It took twenty minutes just to calm him down.

"So you okay?" Ness asked and I smiled.

"Honey, it's been months. There are no issues," I said. After that we decided to stop talking about all that, Em and Jake were warned not to bring it up.

Time flew by fast, it was New Year's Eve. Ali and Jasper came back today. We were all going to a hotel in Seattle and celebrate midnight at the Cullens.

Ness was wearing a pink gem bow peplum dress and Le Silla pink Suede Cut-Out Platform Sandals. She was carrying her Moyna Flower Petal Clutch.

Ali was in Valentino head to toe. She wore a Valentino Embellished Strapless Silk Dress, Valentino Studded Heel Sandal and was carrying a Valentino Glam Lock Crystal-Embellished Leather shoulder bag.  
Rose looked gorgeous in a red maternity dress with a belt below the bust that made her belly look amazing and wore Sergio Rossi Cachet Patent Leather Pumps. She had a Sergio Rossi Wrist Clutch which had a little blue making it more attention attracting.

I wore a Berardi Red Sleeveless Zip Dress with Christian Louboutin Jenny and was carrying a Miu Miu Clutch.

It was kind of chilly but Alice didn't let us take a coat! She could be so ridiculous sometimes.

I was freezing! It was Dec-Jan in Forks for crying out loud!

Edward noticed me shivering and gave me his jacket.

"Two thing, one you need it and two Ali will kill me!" I shattered out.

He shook his head and put his coat on me. It did make me feel a little better.

Alice shot me glare all through dinner.

We went back to their place and waited for New Year.

Ten seconds to New Year we all chanted

"10…

9…

8…

7…

6…

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

Happy New Year!" We all said together. Edward gave me a passionate kiss and pulled me into him.

"Move in with me," he said against my lip.

I was totally taken aback by that. He wanted me to move in with him! I couldn't do anything but nod. We pulled apart and saw everyone in their own little bubbles. It felt good to know my father was happy with Sue and I was going to have amazing step-siblings.

Dad had already told us that he was going to ask Sue to marry him. Mom said go for it! I was glad they got along now.


	15. Chapter 14: The Question

**_AN: Links to the pictures of the clothes are on my Profile. Polyvore rocks._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters. I just own the plot._**

* * *

**_Edward_**

We returned to New York after the best New Year of my life. We stayed for another day and returned on the second.

I was beyond ecstatic that Bella agreed to move in with me. Well she persuaded me to move into her apartment instead of mine, though.

According to her, the company was giving it to her and she didn't want me to _waste any money_ on her. As if it was wasting, even if she bought the silliest thing it wouldn't be wasting as long as it was for her.

I finally gave in. I didn't want her to feel pressured in any way, and it would be easier for me to move in with her because my lease was going to be over in a couple of days and hers would take longer, I didn't want to not share a place with her for one more second!

I did try to tell her that my apartment had more rooms and it would be better but she just stated out that it was just the two of us and if we did get visitors there was a guest room or Em and Rose's place which was huge!

Bella had also told Alice about what happened during her college and to say Jasper was as angry as Jake or I was an understatement.

Carlisle was just relieved Aro and Laurent saved Bella. I gave them both a call saying thanks.

"Edward, my boy! It's my job to protect innocent people." Aro said when I called him.

"But still. She means everything to me and I can't even imagine my life without her!" I said.

"She is a keeper Edward, hold on to her. Them almost killing her she only worried for her family. When she testified she said she didn't care if she got killed she just wanted her family and friends to be safe." Aro said.

"Don't worry I don't plan on letting her go, ever." I smirked thinking about what I was going to do. Everyone else thought it was a great idea.

After moving all my things and started putting them in the cupboard of the master bedroom. Bella had to go to work today to hand in some papers and get her next assignment. She told me to move her things if needed to put my things in.

I opened the top drawer and smiled, her lingerie. She had quite a stock but I hadn't seen her in most of them. I picked up a sexy black French lingerie.

I heard someone clear their throat, I turned around to see Bella standing there blushing.

I put the scanty material down and walked towards her. I pushed her onto the wall and kissed her.

"Any reason why I haven't seen them?" I asked.

"No, I never wear them. Alice just buys those and it's hard to win an argument from her." She said in a husky voice.

"Well, I never thought I'd say this but I'm glad my sister can convince people." I said kissing her feverishly. I quickly picked her in my arm, cupping her beautiful ass. I gently dropped her on the bed and removed both our clothes. As soon as her bra was off I sucked on her breast.

Those beautiful tits drove me crazy. I had no control over my lust to suck on her and dive in and out of her.

After four orgasms we stopped making love.

"I'm glad we moved in together." I said.

"Me too." She replied kissing my chest.

After freshening up we started putting my clothes away.

Most of my clothes were put in the cupboards and my jeans, coats and other formal clothes in the closet. She had a lot of shoes but mine fit in easily.

"Let's go out for dinner." I suggested.

I had already made reservations at Antica Bottega del Vino. Within five minutes we were at the restaurant.

"Reservations for two, Cullen." I said. The guy showed us to our seat.

I had already ordered.

Smoked salmon, red onions, capers, toasted pan carré bread was kept on the table waiting for us.

"What's the occasion? Salmone Affumicato" She said. She was an expert in the kitchen!

"Nothing, every day is special with you in it." I smiled at her.

Our champagne arrived soon.

Bella took a sip of her drink while I watched her intently.

"Edward?" she said wearily.

"Yes love?" I asked smiling.

"What is this?" she asked weakly. I took the ring from her hand.

"Bella, will you marry me?" I asked.

"Edward, are you drunk?" she asked.

"I just proposed and you are asking if I'm drunk?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"We just met a few months ago," she said pointing out the obvious.

"And those months have been the best months of my life." I replied.

"Are you sure?" she asked pressing the matter.

"Absolutely. I knew I wanted you the moment I laid eyes on you. Isabella Marie Swan, I promise to love and cherish you for the rest of my life, will you marry me?" I asked getting down on one knee.

Tears went down her face but she had a watery smile when she nodded. I slipped the ring on her finger and then kissed her. A few people clapped and cheered.

It was from Louis Comfort Tiffany designed in 1898. A long oval of gold lace in Louis Comfort‟s trademark style had sixteen diamonds embedded in it, set along diagonal lines. I'd had it bought it for around four thousand dollars—but that was nothing Bella needed to know. Bella didn't like costly gifts, even when I want to give them to her.

After dinner I ordered a Warm green apple crepe served with vanilla ice cream for the two of us.

When we went home and went into our bedroom I picked her up, bridal style. I smiled at the irony of the word. Soon she would be my bride!

"You have no idea how happy you made me," I said kissing her and putting her on the bed.

"Mmm," she replied. I quickly removed her clothes and admired her. How did I get so lucky to have a _fiancé _like her? This magnificent lady is so much more than I deserve.

"I love you, more than you can imagine." I said kissing her.

"I think I can. I love you more." She said.

"As if." I teased.

We kissed and made love all night. I enjoyed her company thoroughly. I was looking forward to spending all my life with her.

After hours of showing each other our love we slept side by side.

"Edward?" she said in a small voice.

"Yes my love?" I replied.

"Are you sure about this?" she said.

"I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't." I said kissing her head "Now are you?" I asked. I was worried she might have said yes because of the public setting.

"I'm positive about you, the rest I'm not so sure." She said.

"Tell me why you keep asking if I'm sure about this. I have never been surer about anything like I'm about you." I said.

"Well you do know that my parent's relationship went downhill when they got married. I'm scared to loose what we have." She admitted. I could totally see her point but there was no way we could lose anything.

"Love, they were kids. We are much more mature though and you are very different from your parents. I knew Charlie when I grew up and I have to admit it took him a long time to get over your mother. I also know that our relationship is very different from theirs." I pulled her closer.

I was never going to let us be them. I was going to make sure that the best thing that happened to me stayed mine.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you more, beautiful girl." I kissed her.

"Shut up!" she said as she elbowed me.

I pulled her in and tucked her under my chin. Her rhythmic breathing lulled me to sleep.

The next morning I was woken up by the alarm clock. Bella wasn't in my arm but I could smell breakfast.

I quickly put on my boxers and walked out to the kitchen. There was a fruit platter and coffee.

"Get dressed. You have school." She said and we both laughed.

She was standing in front of me in just my shirt. That was a huge turn on.

"Do you realize how that sounds?" I asked wrapping my arms around her.

"Yeah. I'm dating a college guy." She giggled.

"Well the college guy is your fiancé and older than you by two years." I smiled biting her lip.

"Shoo, het dressed." She shove at me.

"Fine, I'll go." I sighed dramatically.

After getting dressed I went back to join her.

"So what are you doing today?" I asked pulling her onto my lap.

"Well I have to go meet the publishing company, they called this morning and said that we had to discuss a few things. The editor said that we'd be working with the cover page." She said.

"I'm so proud of you." I said kissing her. Soon I had to leave for school. It was really hard to not think of Bella.

I had already called everyone and told them Bella said yes!

Ben, my classmate did notice my giddiness.

"Dude, what's up?" he asked.

"Nothing," I said.

"You are smiling like you won a lottery." He said punching my arm.

"I did," I smiled.

"No way! How much?" he asked and I laughed.

"My girlfriend accepted my proposal." I said.

"That's great man, wait up, when did you get a girlfriend?" he asked.

"Our six months anniversary is next month." I smiled.

"How do I know you are not making it up?" he asked.

"Ask me anything." I said.

"Where did you meet?" he asked.

"At my parents place. She came back from Oxford. She works for New York Times. She is Ali's best friend." I said.

"Your sister not mad?" he asked.

"No, turns out my siblings have tried to set us up multiple times when she was in high school. She lived with her mother and sister in Phoenix before her junior year. You know her sister, Renesmee Swan." I told him.

"No way! You are dating Isabella Swan? Ang would be so happy to know she is here." He said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Isabella Swan, well Bella was Ang's roommate when she was in college." He said. Yeah Angela used to go to Oxford!

"We should double tonight. Surprise them." He said. That was actually a great idea!

"Where?" I asked.

"Elio's?" he suggested.

"Meet you at eight." I said.

When I reached home Bella was already there.

"How was your day?" she asked.

"Long, yours?" I asked.

"Exciting. We selected a cover for the first book. It was so exciting! I am still buzzed about it. We are going to start the advertisement this week itself and by next month it will be out!" she said kissing me. "Thank you."

"Why?" I asked picking her up and sitting on the couch.

"For making me do this, to be truthful I am terrified!" she said.

"It's totally normal to be. It's a risk but don't forget through all this you have me. No matter what the outcome." I whispered into her ears and kissed her.

"Do you want to see the cover page of the book?" she asked biting her lip.

"Do you even have to ask?" I said. She got off my lap and brought the first of her books.

It was unique, there were two hands holding an apple with her name written in capital letters bellow and _twilight _written in a beautiful font.

"It is amazing love. It's unique like you." I said and she blushed.

"Tomorrow is Saturday so do you want to come with me to help select cover for the other books?" she asked.

"I'd love to but we have to be back early, I have some homework and studying to do." I said.

"Okay, you can got get an early start while I make dinner." She said.

"I'll go but we are going out for dinner. My friend wanted to meet you." I said.

"I don't know," she said and I sighed.

"You have to come, please love?" I pouted.

"Fine. Now go study while I work." She said and laughed.

**_BELLA_**

Edwards's proposal took me by complete surprise.

I was torn by a dilemma.

My heart didn't even want to think twice and say yes but I was scared. My parents fell apart after their marriage. I decided not to think about it and be spontaneous. It felt right, being with him. There was never going to be anyone else.

Later while we were in bed he assured me we weren't like my parents. I knew we couldn't be torn apart.

I went to meet with the publishing company. We went through tons of book covers designs.

Finally we came up the perfect cover page. It was exactly what I needed.

The apple on the cover of Twilight represents "forbidden fruit." I used the scripture from Genesis (located just after the table of contents) because I loved the phrase "the fruit of the knowledge of good and evil." That was exactly what my character needed. A working knowledge of what good is, and what evil is. The nice thing about the apple is it has so many symbolic roots. You've got the apple in Snow White, one bite and you're frozen forever in a state of not-quite-death... Then you have Paris and the golden apple in Greek mythology—look how much trouble that started. Apples are quite the versatile fruit. In the end, I love the beautiful simplicity of the picture. To me it says: choice.

After Edward came home I showed him the book and he liked it. We both started doing our own work. Edward told me to be ready by seven-thirty.

I decided to get dressed at seven. Edward was still studying. I wore my Hervé Léger embellished macramé and bandage dress and Donna Karan Stretch-knit cashmere leggings with a Full-length jacket because it was cold. I put on my SAINT LAURENT chunky wedge sandal and took my Jimmy Choo Charlize Elaphe Herringbone Envelope Clutch Bag.

We both reached the restaurant by eight. We walked to the table his friends were sitting in.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet my fiancé." He said pulling me closer. The lady turned around. What I saw shocked me.

"Bella!" Angela squealed and hugged me.

"Angie! So nice to see you again." I said. When we pulled back Edward and Ben were smiling. I met Ben when he came to visit Ang during college. She was a year older than me.

Dinner was pleasant. Angela and I were going to meet up later. When we reached our apartment I punched Edwards arm playfully.

"You could have told me. And how did you know we knew each other?" I asked.

"I was telling Ben about and he told me. It was nice." He said and I nodded. He tried to kiss me but I ran away.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked.

"Nowhere." I said and ran giggling playfully. He growled and ran after me. it didn't take him long to catch me and we both fell on the sofa.

After a heated make out session he picked me up and we went to our room and had sex.

It was sweet and fun. I had never been happier in my entire life.

The next morning I woke up before him as usual. He really knew how to sleep!

I tried to get out but he pulled me back and tightened his arm around me.

"Not yet." He said.

"Baby, I have to go. We are discussing about the campaigns today." I said but he didn't loosen his grip.

"Edward." I warned.

He finally let me go and I went to the bathroom. I was about to get into the shower I heard the door open.

We hadn't showered together yet.

"Want to save water?" He asked already getting in with me.

We kissed and had sex in the shower. I grabbed his penis and pumped it. He moaned and kneaded my boobs. The best shower of my life. He made me come two times.

After getting out and wrapping myself in a towel I got dressed. We went to Starbucks and grabbed some coffee.

We spent the whole day deciding what to do about my book and how to release them.

The publishing company said they would see the outcome of the first book and then decide the rest.

After coming back home we both started doing our own work. Both of us were on our respective laptops. His laptop cover was a bit darker than mine, but they were both blue.

We joined Em and Rose for dinner.

Rose showed us both the ultrasound pictures. Apparently I was the last one to know Edward was going to propose.

Everyone else already knew. I was surprised mom said it was fine, she was excited about it. She used to tell I shouldn't get married before I'm thirty.

They were having fraternal twins. She was over five months along and was debating over finding the genders.

She told us she was going find out what her babies were in her next visit which was tomorrow.

When we went home and were too tired to do anything so we went to sleep. We did remove each other's clothes though. I had been sleeping naked a lot recently.

The next morning we woke up really late but Edward didn't let me go.

"I'm not awake yet." He said pressing his erection to my core.

"Well, looks like a part of you is." I smirked.

"Madam, may I take a dip in your steaming love tunnel with my stiff, throbbing Manhood?" he asked.

"Oh, how romantic." I burst into giggles.

He stared into my eyes. "The arching bow of your rosy lips sets my loins afire. I long to nestle my countenance in the peerless orbs of your heaving bosom and go…" —he pressed my breasts together, stuck his face in my cleavage and flapped his face back and forth.

That was an amazing feeling, his face moving in my breast.

"I want to suckle the pert buds atop your protuberant hillocks and make you moan like a rutting moose." He said and I laughed at his cheesy lines.

I was giggling uncontrollably when he flicked my left nipple with his tongue and watched the pale pink areola tighten slightly. Then he took it between his lips and sucked on it, massaging my breast with his hand. The giggling was fading into jerky breaths when he switched sides.

He moved a finger into the crevice at the top of my thighs and touched my wet flesh.

I raised her knees, reached between his legs and guided him to my center.

He suckled my breasts as he slowly eased into me. I gripped his ass as he thrust in and out of me.

We finally managed to get out of bed an hour later and went to take a shower.

That didn't hurry things up though. We washed each other and had another round of sex. Well as Edward calls it, made love.

He was a sweet guy and I could never being with anyone else.

We both changed into fresh clothes. Edward was also coming with us for the ultrasound.

I changed into a striped full sleeved shirt, Black skinny jeans and the grey cashmere pea coat I bought from London.

I went to make us some waffles while Edward finished up last of his homework.

After setting it up I sat down and waited for him. I admired my ring, it was the most beautiful ring ever. I knew it was more costly than I would like to think.

I really didn't want to know about that.

Edward came to join me and we had a pleasant breakfast. He was such a charming man, I could barely understand what he saw in me.

We went to Rebecca's office. Em and rose were already there.

We went in and saw Rebecca already examining Rose.

"Well looks like these two are healthy, so do you want to know the gender?" She asked them and Em nodded vigorously.

"Okay. Well Baby A is a.." she said and examined the baby carefully. It barely looked like a baby, well it did but not what I thought they looked like.

"It's a girl!" Becca squealed.

Rose was all smiles and I could see tears in Em's eye.

"You guys are having a boy and a girl. Congrats!" Rebecca said and hugged them. Edward had this faraway look in his eyes. He was thinking about something, who knew what.

"Congrats you two. When is the wedding?" Rebecca asked.

"Haven't decided yet," I said shrugging.

After leaving Edward and I went to the grocery store.

We walked around the store buying stuff we needed, Edward had no idea what to buy actually. I wonder how he survived before.

I was pushing the trolley and his hands were on either side of mine. He kept nuzzling my neck almost making me moan.

**_EDWARD_**

When we were at Rose's ultrasound I got a vivid image in my head.

I was thinking about Bella being in Rose's place and me holding her hand. I was thinking about having kids with her.

That was yet a topic to discuss.

I would for as long as she wants to. I would never pressure her but we do have to discuss this at one point.

We roamed around the grocery store where she was a pro. I on the other hand didn't know half of what we bought.

When we got home she kissed me and started putting things in place.

"Bella?" I said once she was finished. Her hair was put up in a messy bun but she was still as pretty and sexy as ever.

"Yup." She said wrapping her hands around my neck and kissing me.

"Can we talk?" I said snaking my hand around her waist. She pulled back and looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"I wanted to discuss something." I said hesitantly.

"What?" she asked.

"Do you," I said and stopped.

"Do I what, Edward?" she asked confused.

"Nothing forget it." I said smiling and kissing her trying to distract her.

She pushed me away "Edward." She said like a warning. She would truly be a great mother one day.

"Fine, do you ever want kids?" I asked looking down.

"Well of course, do you?" she asked and I gleamed kissing her. We both fell on the couch.

"You were nervous about asking me that?" she asked and kissed me. We spent the rest of the evening kissing.


	16. Chapter 15: Babies!

**_AN: Links to the pictures of the clothes are on my Profile. Polyvore rocks._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters. I just own the plot._**

**_AN: It took me long to find the names of Em and Rose babies._**

* * *

**_BELLA_**

It had been a while since my book came out, it came out on Valentine's Day.

To say I was glad with the outcome would be an understatement. We had leaked a few sneak peeks before releasing the book.

Thousands of copies were sold on the first day alone, setting a record in first-day sales performance for the Hachette Book Group USA.

One of my colleagues did an article about it. I earned about a $750,000 for just the deal and later in a few months I was shocked at my income.

Edward tried convincing me to buy a car and I finally gave in. He took me to a store and bought me a Ferrari F430 saying it was a gift for my success.

I tried telling him I didn't want any gift but he wouldn't listen.

We had also decided to buy a place of our own.

I told him that a three bedroom would be more than sufficient but he kept insisting more.

After hours of argument he finally agreed to let me pay part of it too.

It cost us about $16,100,000. I was able to pay for it because of my new income. I finally gave in at 5,100,000. Edward wouldn't let me pay anymore.

"I want to take care of you," he said kissing me.

"But, I want to help!" I whined like a little baby.

"Come on love, you know in a while what's mine would be yours." He said reminding me of us getting married in August.

Edward thought it would be cool to get married on the day my characters got married.

"Well, what's mine is yours too," I retorted.

"It doesn't feel right to let you pay for anything. I love you and I want to give you everything in this world." He said kissing me and making me loose the fight.

Today I had an interview with Ellen DeGeneres. I had always enjoyed seeing her show and being on it felt surreal.

I fussed with my Kelly Ewing Denim Short Hitched Dress. Making sure everything was perfect. Ali was doing my final make-up. She made me wear a Giuseppe Zanotti Denim Slingback Pump and had me carry a denim clutch.

Edward and I went there in _my new_ Ferrari. I was too nervous to drive. We were in LA for some interviews.

"Bella, nice to meet you." Ellen said.

She was a beautiful lady.

"Hello Ellen." I said all jittery.

"Don't worry dear, it would be just fine. Now do you mind signing my book? I love your work." She said.

I smiled and signed it for her.

"You are?" she asked Edward.

"Edward Cullen." He said and her jaw dropped.

"Is this a real life story?" she asked.

"No, I actually wrote it before I knew Edward. The characters names were different too," I said.

"Oh, so why change them?" she asked.

"I didn't. Edward did, then I changed it back and gave it to my two best friend who changed it again. My whole family thought it was a good idea so I just thought it would be cool." I said.

"Oh, well I will have to ask you this again in there, you come on in when I call your name." she said and went on to the stage.

"Now we have the person everyone has been dying to meet, the writer of the hypnotic and thrilling romance novel, Isabella Swan!" she said and people applauded.

Edward kissed my head and I walked out.

"So Bella, what inspired you to write this novel?" She asked.

"I kind'a had this dream where I saw a pale man sparkling with his teeth sunk in a deer's throat. It made me think of vampires.

It was during my first year of college. Whenever I wasn't studying or attending classes I wrote." I said.

"Where did you get inspiration for the characters?" she asked.

"I tried to bring life to my characters as much as possible.

I tried to make them feel like real people. To me a vampire was this deadly creature who could kill her in a blink of an eye but still he didn't. It expressed love in a dangerous way." I said.

"So why did you put your name as the protagonist?" she asked like she had warned me she would.

"I actually had different names for most characters. The role which had my name was initially Evelyn and Edwards was William.

Ninety percent characters had different names. My friends changed the names." I said.

"What does the apple mean?"

"The apple on the cover of Twilight represents "forbidden fruit." I used the scripture from Genesis (located just after the table of contents) because I loved the phrase "the fruit of the knowledge of good and evil."

Isn't this exactly what Eve, I mean Bella ends up with? A working knowledge of what good is, and what evil is. The nice thing about the apple is it has so many symbolic roots.

You've got the apple in Snow White, one bite and you're frozen forever in a state of not-quite-death...

Then you have Paris and the golden apple in Greek mythology—look how much trouble that started. Apples are quite the versatile fruit. In the end, I love the beautiful simplicity of the picture. To me it says: choice." I said.

"Why did you pick the title _Twilight_?"

"Twilight was not the easiest book to title. I played around with a lot of different titles, and nothing seemed to convey the right feel. I brainstormed through pictures related for about a week. The word twilight was on a list of "words with atmosphere" that I sent her.

Though these words were meant to be used in combination with something else, the word twilight stood out to both of us. We decided to try it out, and, after a little adjustment time, it started to work for both of us. It isn't absolutely perfect; to be honest, I don't think there is a perfect title for this. I hadn't actually thought of publishing it. It was just me fooling around." I said.

"So you thinking of a sequel?" she asked.

"Yup. Already written." I said laughing.

She asked a few more questions and it was all easy to answer.

"Thank you Bella." She said before ending the show. As soon I was off the stage Edward wrapped his arm around me.

"You were great." He said.

While we were in the car on the way back to the hotel my minded hovered back to the conversation Edward and I had about kids. I knew I wanted them at some point but being with him made my ovaries scream. Yet I knew I wasn't ready.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I got a call from Em.

"Hurry, Rose is in labor!" Em said hurriedly.

"What? We'll be there." I said and then telling Edward "Hospital now."

We reached the hospital in ten minutes.

"How is she?" I asked, Em was in a bad position. He was a nervous wreck.

"Shouldn't you be in with Rose?" I asked.

"She kicked me out." He said.

Figures.

I heard Rose scream in agony.

It was early April, well April 14th.

Everyone was here in LA so it wasn't a problem for all of us to be there.

I went to see Rose, she looked amazing even though she was all sweaty.

In a half an hour Em went in. The babies were coming.

"Guys do you want to meet them?" Em asked coming out after a long while. All of us were waiting outside in the waiting room.

Their parents went in first and when they came out we went in.

"What are their names?" I asked.

"This is Robert Adrian Cullen" Rose said looking at the baby in her arms wrapped in a blue blanket and then looked at Em holding a baby in pink blanket.

"That little angel is Emilie Stacy Cullen." She said.

I took Emilie from Em's arm and Ali took Robert from Rose.

"Say hello to you Aunties Rob, Millie." Rose said in an exhausted voice. After spending a few moments with them we all left them to rest.


	17. Epilouge

**_AN: Links to the pictures of the clothes are on my Profile. Polyvore rocks._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters. I just own the plot._**

* * *

**_BELLA_**

The day was finally here, the day I would walk down the aisle. Rose was doing my hair and Alice my makeup.

Millie and Rob were three months old. They were beautiful little kids.

Rob and Millie both had blue eyes and blonde brown hair.

They were with their grandparents for now.

Alice finished touching up my make-up.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I had to admit I looked good.

It was a sleeveless dress with a belt under the bust. It had a deep V-cleavage and had a lot of lace work done.

I fell in love with this dress the moment I saw it, well Ali designed it for me. I was wearing MANOLO BLAHNIK Swan Embellished Satin Pump, it was my _something new._ I had on Grandma Swans hair comb clip, it was a _something old and blue. _My mom gave me her pear shaped diamond drop earring as my _something borrowed._

My makeup was flawless thanks to Ali and I looked better than I had expected.

After tons of begging and Edward putting his foot down, Alice let us handle the guest list. We were having the wedding in the central park. The reception was going to be held at the multi-function room.

Our families were coming of course. Angela, Ben, Stephenie, Chris and Demetri with his family. I became friends with Heidi really quick.

I tried to focus elsewhere because thinking of the wedding was nerve-racking.

Nessie wore a beautiful purple sweetheart neckline Chiffon dress with a belt which had a flower. She had on the Badgley Mischka Nikki we bought the other day.

Edward had already given the tests he would need to give while we were gone for our honeymoon. We were going to be back a while after his school re-opened.

Rose and Ali a maroon line knee length Bridesmaid Dress with red ankle strap peep toe heels. Rose had shed all of her baby weight and was as skinny as ever.

People would never be able to guess she gave birth to a baby recently much less twins.

Mom and dad came in a while later. Dad to tell me it was almost time and mom to coo.

"Aw, both my babies have grown up so fast. It feels like yesterday when you went to kindergarten." She said on the verge of tears.

"Oh, come on Renee, don't ruin your make-up." Alice said.

I rolled my eyes at her comment. She would be the one to think about the make-up.

"Let's go." Dad said.

We got into the car and drove to the central park. My heart went on another round of speeding.

Em and Jazz came to escort Rose and Ali to the aisle.

They were both in white dress shirts and black pants and dress shoes.

Jake came by before going to stand next to Edward as his best man.

"Wow Bells, you look great." He said kissing my cheek.

He had on a white shirt with a bow and black jacket along with pants and dress shoes.

Soon it was my turn walking down the aisle. I held on to Charlie like holding onto dear life.

When we reached where Edward was standing my dad gave my hand to Edward.

He looked at me with a huge smile making me smile. He wore a white tux jacket and black bow, white shirt with black pants and dress shoes.

I could tell he was as enchanted by me as I was by him.

We looked into each other's eyes while saying our vows. His words brought tears into my eyes.

We exchanged the rings.

I put the 10K Yellow Gold Black Diamond Leaf and Vine Wedding Ring. It wasn't exactly macho but Edward liked it too.

Edward put on the 14K Rose Gold Emerald Leaf and Vine Wedding Ring next to the beautiful ring he gave me.

"I do." I said when I was supposed to and so did he.

"You may kiss the bride." The minister said.

This kiss was different from our other kisses. It was more intimate.

We broke off when everyone clapped.

We got congratulated by everyone and went over for the reception.

Edward and I decided not to move into our new house until after the honeymoon.

Em and Rose were both holding their kids. Em looked so sensitive with Rob in his arms.

The reception went flawlessly, Edward and I danced to _My Heart Will Go On._

Surprisingly I didn't trip while dancing with dad. I was clumsy and he wasn't perfectly graceful.

I made the cake last night. It was mixture of chocolate and vanilla. It had a blue sugar coating and I used food paint to paint it.

Alice had bought a cake trooper that resembled Edward and I..

Soon we left for our honeymoon. I had no idea where we were going.

_Damn! He got that idea from my book! _I laughed.

**_EDWARD_**

With Mrs. Edward Cullen in my arms the world looked brighter.

We were going to another country though and I was itching to get inside her.

She had changed from her wedding dress of course.

"Where are we going?" she asked when we switched flights.

"Surprise." I said kissing her.

We flew to London. I wanted to remake her memories and make them pleasant.

I thanked my lucky stars she wasn't upset that we came here.

We soon reached the hotel. The bell boy put our luggage in our room and went back after I tipped him for the preparation I had asked them to do.

I had booked the best honeymoon suite for us.

When we walked into the room Bella gasped and I smiled.

"Like it, love?" I asked.

"Love it." She said kissing me.

The floor was covered in rose petals and there was a heart shape made with some petals on the bed.

The room was candle lit and was beautiful.

I picked my lovely wife and walked to the bed removing our clothes in record time.

"Edward, I need you now." She moaned out when I sucked on her beautiful breast.

Without further ado I dove in and out of her and in no time I was seeing stars.

I knew one thing and that was we were going to be together now and forever.


	18. AN

**AN:**

**I have started working on the sequel. Hope everyone enjoyed this story.**

**~A**


	19. Poll Closed

**AN: The poll about**

_**SHOULD BELLA HAVE TWINS TOO?**_

**is closed. Check the results.**


	20. AN: Sequel Up

**AN: The sequel for Now and Forever is up.**

**It is called ****_ALWAYS AND FOREVER._**

**The images are on polyvore and links are on my author page.**

**People have said that I give too much details on the clothes and I am sorry for that. I have tried my best to reduce it but I like visual. The images of this story is also on polyvore.**


End file.
